Un Bûcheron Sachant Bûcher
by nellca
Summary: Shizu est un jeune mutant à la force extraordinaire tandis qu'Izaya est un simple humain aux capacités intellectuelles hors-normes. Ces deux ennemis se retrouvent à couper des arbres dans une région reculée du Canada. Mais, Izaya ne semble pas être venu pour abattre de simple végétaux...seulement il n'est pas le seul.
1. Chapter 1

La nature avait un certain sens de l'humour. Shizuo détestait la violence pourtant il faisait partie de ces rares créatures dotées de pouvoirs extraordinaires. Le commun des mortels hésitait à les qualifier d'humains, pourtant notre bien-aimé protagoniste voulait croire qu'il en faisait partie intégrante. Il aimait son côté humain. A vrai dire, il était convaincu qu'il possédait deux faces. Une humaine et une dite « mutante ».

Ces dernières décennies avaient été décisives dans la mutation humaine. Personne ne savait réellement dire si elle avait été provoquée de manière artificielle ou s'il s'agissait seulement d'un autre pas hasardeux de l'évolution.

Finalement peu lui importait. Il était un homo sapiens sapiens. Du moins il en était convaincu. Il ressentait toutes les émotions humaines et possédait une enveloppe corporelle similaire, même si sa vitesse de cicatrisation était un peu plus élevée que la moyenne. Il n'aimait pas trop l'introspection de toute manière. Il prenait la vie comme elle venait et il voulait simplement être heureux, quoi de plus humain ?

Il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Son côté mutant ne ressortait qu'à de très rares occasions, notamment lors d'émotions trop puissantes, tout particulièrement sous l'effet de la colère. Son dit pouvoir n'était autre qu'une force hors norme. La population de cette petite ville canadienne pouvait s'estimer heureuse que ce don soit tombé entre les mains d'un pacifiste, un esprit vicieux aurait pu l'utiliser à mauvais escient.

Izaya aurait cependant souligné le fait que l'utilité bénéfique d'une capacité ne relevait que d'un point de vue relatif. L'Histoire est écrite par les vainqueurs et ils n'ont pas toujours eu un cœur tendre. Izaya n'était qu'un simple humain mais il était loin de se considérer comme tel. A cause ou grâce à ce sentiment d'isolement, très bien vécu, il était devenu physionomiste. Il aimait voir la diversité des émotions et il avait beau les connaitre par cœur il était toujours autant fasciné. Beaucoup de personnes ayant fait les frais de sa « curiosité » dévastatrice auraient juré qu'il savait lire dans les esprits et les manipuler à sa guise, mais en réalité il était aussi bon orateur qu'observateur.

Cpendant le destin avait réuni ces deux êtres contraires dans la même petite ville canadienne. Tabernoucle avait connu trois siècles de paix. Mais la haine féroce qu'entretenaient Izaya et Shizuo avait achevé cette si paisible époque. Les habitants redoutaient particulièrement les lampadaires volants et autres objets qui auraient dû rester au personne n'osait s'en plaindre ouvertement de peur de réveiller le monstre. Tout le monde se demandait comment un gamin à l'air si calme avec ses cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux miel pouvait se transformer en animal si sauvage. Shizuo avait quand même pas mal d'amis. Il faisait de son mieux pour s'intégrer.

Pour l'instant la saison était venue, il était temps de couper du bois. Shizuo était accoudé au bar et sirotait son verre de lait. Le propriétaire du bar, qui connaissait la force de ce jeune homme lui demanda :

-Dis gamin, ça te dis du boulot ?

Le blondinet leva les yeux soudain intéressé, il venait de se faire virer du bar d'en face pour avoir légèrement ébrécher la porte.

-Yep, papi, t'as besoin de moi comme barman ?

Ses yeux brillaient d'espoir. Le vieux le regarda gêner. Il tenait beaucoup trop à son bar pour le remettre aux mains de Shizuo.

-Nan, petit, pas pour l'instant, mais mon frère a besoin de grands gaillards comme toi pour faire un peu de bois.

Le dit gamin s'avachit un peu sur son siège, il aurait tellement aimé être barman. Mais l'appel de l'argent le poussa à accepter.

-Si je peux être utile.

-C'est si mignon de ta part Shizu-chan.

Il se crispa. Cette voix emplit de guimauve et d'ironie ne pouvait appartenir qu'a ce connard. Il lâcha avec précaution son verre, il sentait déjà la colère monter en lui et ne voulait pas le casser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?, demanda-t-il menaçant sans se retourner.

Un jeune homme de son âge était accoudé à une poutre. Ses cheveux de jais assombrissaient son regard caramel. Izaya s'avança vers le blondinet.

-Tout ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne. Je sais que tu as du mal à l'admettre mais je ne suis pas obsédé par toi et il m'arrive aussi de me promener sans but. Après si tu ne crois pas que je suis là par hasard prends toi en à une divinité extérieure qui aurait sûrement guidé mes pas jusqu'à ta pestilentielle odeur, lança-t-il en retroussant légèrement le nez dans un signe de dégout.

Il se tourna vers le propriétaire et lui demanda avec un immense sourire :

-J'ai entendu que votre cher frère avait besoin de main-d'œuvre, je suis de la partie !

Le pauvre vieux était effrayé. Voir les deux ennemis aussi proche l'un de l'autre n'augurait rien de bon pour son bar. Il pensa à tous les efforts qu'il avait investi dans son établissement. S'il était détruit il devrait sûrement s'endetter et ne pourrait offrir à son fils la chance d'aller à l'université, sa femme serait ravagée, elle qui avait tout quitté pour le suivre dans cet endroit si reculé. Il resta immobilisé par la peur et ne répondit même pas.

Izaya le dévisageait avec un air rusé et dit :

-Plus vous ruminerez sur votre future faillite, plus vous aurez de chance de la voir se réaliser sous vos yeux, ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous rappeler la violence et le manque d'intelligence de notre ami ici-présent. Plus vite vous direz ce que je veux entendre plus vite je m'en irai.

Le propriétaire avait entendu les rumeurs sur le don télépathique du jeune brun mais n'en avait jamais fait les frais. L'expérience était loin d'être agréable mais sa voix revint :

-Oui, vous…tu…, il se racla la gorge. On te prend…, murmura-t-il, tremblant.

Izaya tapa sur la table avec le plat de sa main et le fit sursauter.

-Merveilleux ! Vous ne savez pas combien vous me faisez plaisir ! Je m'en vais ! ria-t-il.

Il partit dans un froissement de fourrure en jetant un dernier regard à Shizuo. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire en coin.

Durant tout l'échange Shizuo était resté les yeux fermés et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il se leva et demanda au vieux un autre verre de lait pendant qu'il allait s'en griller une.

La nicotine lui redonna un semblant de sérénité. Izaya l'avait à peine insulté et il avait fait en sorte de trouver le même boulot que lui. Plus Izaya se montrait innocent plus son plan était tordu. Qu'est-ce que cachait ce bâtard encore… ?


	2. Chapter 2

Une personne dotée d'un soupçon d'intelligence n'aurait jamais donné de tronçonneuse ni à un mutant ni à un sociopathe. Pourtant Shizuo et Izaya déambulaient dans la forêt en faisant vibrer la leur. un camp était mis à disposition des travailleurs. Il était constitué de plusieurs petits chalets, chacun étant composé de chambres et d'une salle commune avec une cuisine et un espace de détente. Pour l'instant aucun des employés n'avait encore eu la chance d'en profiter, ils venaient tout juste d'arriver. On leur avait fourni des outils de travail et leurs combinaisons de sécurité dès qu'ils avaient mis pied à terre. Par chance le blond et le brun ne devaient pas ratifier le même secteur, ainsi la journée fut plutôt calme pour Shizuo et ennuyeuse pour Izaya.

Il faisait relativement beau mais le travail était très physique. Shizuo enleva le haut de sa combinaison et noua les manches autour de sa taille pour ne pas que le bas tombe. Il continua le travail en T-shirt. Ses cheveux blonds étaient humides et décoiffés. Chaque brise lui faisait un bien fou. Grâce à sa force, il aida son équipe à avancer plus vite.

A quelques kilomètres de là, un petit brun s'était perché en haut d'un arbre et motivait son équipe. Il laissait ses compagnons de travaille couper. Il n'était pas venu ici pour transpirer autant. Ses jambes pendaient dans le vide tandis que ses nouveaux esclaves tronçonnaient le pied de l'arbre.

-Allez mes chers ! Encore un petit effort, pensez à tous les arbres déjà abattus…mais quelle force ! Vous vous débrouillez très bien. Qui a besoin d'un cerveau quand on a vos muscles ?, se moquait-il.

Il savait que les gros barbus en bas n'étaient pas assez évolués pour comprendre son ironie. Il continua son monologue méprisant en regardant les hommes se tuer à la tâche. Finalement, il sentit enfin l'arbre pencher. Il attendit d'être à cinq mètres du sol pour sauter et retomber à terre avec une roulade pour amortir le choc. Il ne portait que les lunettes et avait abandonné son casque en bas de l'arbre. Il le récupéra et le jeta au hasard dans la forêt. Il ricocha sur un arbre.

-Le hasard a choisi messieurs ! Voici notre prochaine victime !, déclara-t-il en applaudissant.

Il aimait l'idée de laisser faire le hasard. Cependant Izaya, lui, n'était pas sans intentions. Il lançait toujours son casque dans la même direction. Il espérait empiéter sur le territoire de l'équipe du protozoaire pour déclancher une sorte de guerre de territoire. Il espérait aussi avoir sa chance de tuer par inadvertance cet imbécile. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait encore quelques jours pour l'atteindre mais il avait tout son temps. Il explosa d'un rire excité. Son sourire n'avait jamais était si franc. Ses collègues le regardèrent, dubitatifs. Il se retourna vers eux avec un air impatient :

-Au travail ! Ce n'est surement pas moi qui vais l'abattre tout seul.

\- Pourquoi tu nous aides pas un peu ?, demanda un gros bûcheron.

Il le regarda d'un air compatissant.

-Tu mettrais deux fois plus de temps à couper cet arbre si je ne faisais pas de poids sur les branches pour qu'il tombe plus vite…N'y as-tu pas au moins une fois réfléchis ? Crois-tu que monter au sommet d'un hêtre sans corde ni harnais me fais plaisir ? Je suis celui qui risque sa vie ici. Un peu de respect, merci.

Il se retourna et grimpa agilement dans l'arbre, laissant réfléchir le bûcheron. Vu son regard vide et ahuri il le croira sur parole. En vérité, Izaya adorait grimper sur les arbres. Il pouvait alors dominer le paysage et ce sentiment de puissance n'était pas pour lui déplaire. De doute façon il préférait garder ses forces pour plus tard.

Ils abattirent encore une dizaine d'arbres quand on leur annonça que la journée était finie. Il accrocha son casque à sa ceinture et se rendit près du camp. On lui attribua le chalet 8 et la chambre 6. Il allait rentrer dans le chalet quand l'équipe de Shizuo débarqua. Le blond était en sueur et son T-shirt lui collait à la peau. Ses lunettes pendaient mollement sur son cou mouillé. Sa ceinture à outil soulignait le mouvement de ses hanches.

Izaya resta interdit. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être aussi attirant. Il se sentit soudain très peu viril et vulnérable. Or, il détestait être vulnérable. Il transforma aussitôt son sentiment d'envie en haine. Cet imbécile le dégouttait. Si sale et si pathétiquement investit dans son travail, le tout pour de l'argent. Il imagina pendant une faction de seconde le blondinet venant vers lui et lui proposant une partie privée en échange d'un billet. Dans cette situation il aurait le pouvoir de refuser, d'accepter et d'en vouloir pour son argent. Il sourit face à cette idée, puis l'effaça immédiatement de son esprit. Comment pouvait-il avoir des pensées aussi aberrantes ? Si jamais cette sitauiation devait advenir, il refuserait Shizuo et s'il l'acceptait ce serait pour ouvrir sa trachée.

De son côté le blondinet ne lui prêta pas attention, il était bien trop épuisé. Si épuisé que lorsque le brun le nargua il n'eut même pas la force de s'énerver.

-Regarde-toi, tu pues, tu sues, comme un vrai travailleur honnête. Aimes-tu être aussi sale ? Non, attends, ne réponds pas. Oui tu aimes ça. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus de l'animal. Je pense que tu devrais dormir dehors, à ta place. Mais dans mon immense générosité, je peux te donner des brindilles pour que tu te construises une niche, ria-t-il.

Shizuo n'avait pas totalement écouté. La fatigue avait avalé toute sa concentration, Izaya parlait beaucoup trop pour le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

-Si tu veux tout savoir je n'aurai pas besoin de toi pour me construire je ne sais quoi. Je suis dans ce chalet, dans la chambre 7.

Il désigna du menton le chalet 8. Izaya éclata de rire.

-Magnifique ! Nous sommes voisins de chambre ! Or, tu es beaucoup plus fatigué que moi, ce qui me donne une chance de t'égorger cette nuit, non ? Passe une bonne nuit Shizu-chan, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse en l'embrassant sur la joue dans un élan d'excitation.

Le geste paralysa Shizuo, il était, certes, fatigué mais il était encore conscient. C'était la première fois qu'Izaya avait un contact physique avec lui. Durant leurs nombres batailles il l'avait toujours caressé avec sa lame et lui avait fait de même avec…ce qui lui passait sous la main. Mais jamais ils ne s'étaient touchés. Il ne savait pas du tout comment interpréter ce geste. Il décida de ne pas en tenir compte et de mettre cette réaction inattendue sur le compte du travail. Il savait qu'Izaya était plutôt du genre à rester travailler assis, le travail physique avait dû l'épuiser au point qu'il en oubliait ce qu'il faisait. Cependant il sentit encore le contact glacé de ses lèvres lorsqu'il alla manger.

Toutefois, le blondinet n'avait pas eu tort de remarquer ce changement de comportement. Izaya lui-même ne comprenait pas comment il en était arrivé là. Il avait entreprit le premier contact physique et ce n'était pas un coup ou un étranglement comme il en avait rêvé, mais un baiser. Il sentit la migraine pointer. Ce abrutit lui faisait vraiment perdre ses moyens. C'était le seul qui pouvait lui faire faire des choses aussi irréfléchies. Il le détestait pour ça. De toute manière, le problème serait bientôt régler puisqu'il allait le tuer cette nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

Calme, serein et heureux d'attaquer une nouvelle journée, Shizuo sirotait son bol de céréales. Il aimait bien le côté exténuant de ce travail, il n'avait dès lors plus la force de s'énerver. Il se rapprochait de son humanité. Il se voyait très bien passer sa vie à couper des arbres en profitant des paysages verdoyants. Pourquoi ne pas se construire une petite cabane où il pourrait vivre ? Il se voyait déjà dedans.

Tout le monde n'était pas d'humeur aussi joviale. Izaya avait passé une nuit épouvantable. En plein milieux de la nuit, il s'était levé, déterminé à en finir avec ce protozoaire. Il avait pris sa lame et, avec un sourire vicieux, s'était glissé dans la chambre du blondinet. Le monstre n'avait pas esquissé un seul geste. Il dormait profondément. Ce manque de réaction l'avait un peu déçu, il s'était attendu à un peu d'action. Il s'était lentement accroupi au-dessus de lui. Shizuo avait gardé les yeux fermés et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte laissait passer une respiration profonde et régulière. Izaya ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détendu. La marmotte avait frotté son nez contre l'oreiller et soupiré de bonheur, lui donnant un air encore plus bêta aux yeux de notre petit brun. Il s'était laissé le loisir de lui attraper une mèche blonde. Il n'avait jamais pensé que cette tignasse pouvait être aussi douce. Dans sa nuque, qu'il aurait pu briser, ses cheveux étaient tout chauds. Toute cette chaleur et cette tranquillité émanant du blondinet lui avait ôté l'envie de le tuer. Il se sentit très fatigué et avait hésité pendant une fraction de seconde à dormir à côté de lui, lové contre cette douce chaleur. Il s'était ressaisi en une secousse de tête. Toute cette comédie était pathétique. Il était né pour le tuer, alors pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ? Il détesta encore plus fort cet abruti et retourna se coucher sans un bruit.

Izaya s'en voulait d'avoir eu ce moment de faiblesse. Ce comportement pathétique ne lui ressemblait pas. Shizuo l'avait encore une fois humilié sans le savoir. Normalement c'était lui qui prenait plaisir à le tourmenter ! Et il comptait bien continuer. Il voyait que ce protozoaire se plaisait dans ce nouvel environnement. Izaya tenait à transformer cet endroit en enfer. Il se mit dans un coin et observa les groupes d'affinité qui s'étaient formés. Il remarqua certains regards apathiques et d'autre chaleureux. Il commençait enfin à comprendre les liens affectifs entre les individus. Plus il les regardait plus son sourire en coin s'élargissait en un véritable sourire. Le plan se construisait lentement dans son esprit.

Ce fut une autre journée de travail exténuante et épanouissante pour notre nouvel amoureux des grands espaces verts. Il enfonçait tranquillement sa tronçonneuse dans la chair végétale, des copeaux de bois venaient se nicher dans ses cheveux et sur son visage, cela ne le gênait aucunement. Cependant, au fond de ses tripes, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il savait qu'Izaya tramait quelque chose. Il avait aperçu le brunet ce matin, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Pire, ce matin il avait senti l'odeur du parfum de ce psychopathe dans sa chambre. Il se rappelait qu'il l'avait menacé avant qu'il aille se couché. Mais il était encore vivant. Izaya pouvait préparer quelque chose de très gros s'il ne le tuait même pas durant son sommeil. Shizuo redémarra sa tronçonneuse dans un geste brusque. Quoi qu'il décide de faire, il se chargerait personnellement de son cas.

Izaya avait passé la moitié de la journée à écouter, discrètement, les rumeurs et les commérages. Il avait appris de nombreux petits secrets sur chacun des bucherons. Certains plus compromettants que d'autres. Un dénommé Patrick était persuadé qu'un dit Robert avait fricoté avec sa femme, par chance pour notre informateur ils travaillaient tous deux ici. Il lui suffisait d'attendre un peu pour que des clans se forment. Il attendrait, en soufflant sur les cendres, bien évidement. Il y avait des histoires d'argents aussi, rendant des hommes plus sanguins que d'autres. Il repéra ceux qui s'échauffaient vite, ceux qui suivaient le mouvement et ceux qui voulaient calmer les tensions. Il lui suffirait de s'occuper de ces derniers en les excluant du camp pour que le feu débute. Tout cela le réjouissait au plus haut point.

Le midi, il passa quelques coups de téléphones pour que les pacifistes soient rapatriés en ville. Même s'il était encore jeune, il avait déjà le bras très long. Le soir même plusieurs bûcherons durent partir en urgence. Leurs fille était malade, leur chien avait attaqué un voisin, leur femme était à l'hôpital,…Izaya les regarda partir en les saluant poliment de la main.

-Si tu penses une seule seconde que je vais croire qu'une vingtaine de bucherons ont dû rentrer pour raison personnelle le même jour…t'as pété un câble, lui susurra froidement Shizuo.

Il était tellement tendu qu'il semblait dégager des ondes électriques. Izaya était heureux d'avoir enfin retrouvé son protozoaire.

-Je crois sincèrement au hasard, déclara-t-il les sourcils levés dans un air innocent. Ce n'est pas très poli de ta part de mettre la cause des malheurs des autres sur mes épaules. Je vais finir par culpabiliser…

Il se retourna vers lui avec un air triste. Toutefois, il ne fit aucun effort pour cacher son sourire en coin, si caractéristique de sa malice. Shizuo voyait bien plus qu'un petit brun à l'air semi-angélique devant lui, il voyait le mal incarné. Il grogna.

-S'il arrive quoique ce soit d'étrange dans les prochains jours je te découpe avec ma tronçonneuse.

Son regard ambré était empreint de méfiance et de haine. Ce retour à la normalité fit un bien fou à notre petit diable et lui fit oublier les comportements étranges qu'il avait pu avoir envers ce monstre.

-Tu m'attribues beaucoup trop de mérite, Shizu-chan, dit-il en baissant la tête pour feindre l'humilité.

-Mon nom est Shizuo.

-Mais oui, Shizu-chan.

-Tu me tape sur les nerfs, connard.

-Tu es bien grossier pour un humain ! Ah mais oui, j'oubliais, tu n'es pas humain, s'esclaffa-t-il cruellement.

La peau laiteuse du blondinet vira au rouge. Il balança son poing vers le nez d'Izaya mais ce dernier esquiva le geste.

-Trop lent, toujours trop lent, Shizu-chan !, ria-t-il en s'échappant vers la forêt.

Dans un cri de rage le mutant le poursuivit. Le brunet sautait de branche en branche. Un panneau le percuta. Mais comment faisait-il pour toujours trouver les panneaux même dans la forêt ? Comme un chat il retomba sur ses pattes, cependant le monstre était déjà sur lui avec un sourire assoiffé de sang. C'était une véritable machine de guerre. Il plaqua Izaya contre le tronc d'un arbre. Le choc fit tomber un écureuil, aucun des deux ennemis ne lui accorda un seul regard, la tension était bien trop intense. Le brun avait dégainé son couteau et le collait contre la jugulaire du blond tandis que ce dernier lui bloquait la trachée avec une branche. La lueur dans leurs yeux était la même. Malgré leur haine, la violence les rassemblait.

-Tu as peut-être raison Shizu-chan, souffla Izaya. J'ai peut-être un plan pour réduire en cendre ton petit paradis. Mieux, j'ai peut-être prévu de te détruire avec.

Si sa trachée n'était pas aussi écrasée il aurait ri, mais il se contenta d'un sourire excité.

Le blond se rapprocha tellement de lui que ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le visage et son couteau s'enfonçait dans sa peau laiteuse.

-Je te tuerai avant, bâtard.

-Alors fait-le maintenant, le défiât-il.

Shizuo soutint son regard mais n'appuya pas sur la branche. Leurs souffles s'entremêlaient et leur lèvres se touchaient presque. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles. Izaya sentit ses bras faiblir. Il en profita pour se dégager et juste avant de s'enfuir lui lança :

-En vérité tu n'y arrive pas. Tu m'aimes trop.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil puis disparu du champ de vision du mutant, le laissant ébahit par cette remarque.


	4. Chapter 4

Shizuo n'était plus du tout d'humeur romantique. Izaya l'avait sorti hors de ses gonds avec ses remarques à la con, et puis cette putain de tronçonneuse n'était pas assez rapide ! Il la jeta à terre avec un cri de rage.

-Je vais m'en charger moi-même, salope !, l'insulta-il.

Il saisit la hache qui pendouillait à sa hanche et découpa le pauvre arbre en quelques minutes tout en poussant des grognements bestiaux. Ses collègues le regardaient, apeurées. Ils ne distinguaient plus le petit gamin au sourire si bienveillant et jovial. Ce monstre l'avait remplacé, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose finalement, ils n'avaient plus rien à faire, eux.

Enervé le blond se grilla une clope tout en tranchant encore et encore. Fumer était une seconde nature chez lui, il pouvait faire n'importe quoi avec une clope entre les lèvres. Sa douce nicotine l'avait maintes fois bercé vers des sentiments plus sereins jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Sa fureur ne pouvait plus se contenir. Il avait été si proche du but, il avait été si proche de le tuer, enfin !

-Putain !, gueula-t-il en s'attaquant au pied d'un arbre avec sa hache.

Ses collègues reculèrent d'un pas. Il était devenu fou, c'était la seule explication possible.

Il avait une morale, lui ! Et si ce connard n'était pas capable de le comprendre, il pouvait au moins respecter ça ! Sa faiblesse n'avait aucun rapport avec lui et pourtant il avait osé lui cracher sa suffisance au visage ! Shizuo respectait la vie, il ne se prenait pas pour un dieu comme le faisait ce virus. Il ne l'avait pas tué parce que son subconscient avait compris que le meurtre le rapprocherait du monstre et l'éloignerai définitivement de l'humain. Il donna un violent coup de pied à sa victime végétale qui tomba dans un bruit sourd. Les bûcherons firent un grand « Olala ! » pour manifester leur étonnement et leur admiration face à cette force.

Malheureusement, l'heure était venue de rentrer au camp et notre monstre n'était en rien calmé. Il écrasa son paquet de Philip Morris et entama le suivant. Un no-man land c'était formé autour de lui. Personne n'osait l'approcher. Des taches de sciure et de poussière coloraient sa peau, ses yeux d'habitude si sereins étaient devenus brûlant et il était étonnant qu'ils n'aient pas encore pris feu. Il avançait à pas lourd et son T-shirt avait été troué par des blanches par endroit. La fumée de sa cigarette sortait de ses lèvres et de son nez dans un épais nuage laiteux. Il semblait tout droit sorti de l'apocalypse.

Izaya contempla cette vision de l'enfer avec un grand sourire. Il se félicita. Il avait vraiment réussi à le pousser à bout. Le protozoaire se dirigeait droit sur lui.

-Mauvaise journée, Shizu-chan ?, se moqua-t-il avec un air faussement concerné.

Il se fit empoigné par le col et plaqué contre le chalet. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Tant mieux, une fois le visage angélique du blondinet brisé il avait la possibilité de la salir. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Il soutient le regard du monstre avec un petit sourire qui disparut quand de la cendre tomba sur son cou. C'était loin d'être agréable.

-Tu me brûles, imbécile. Je te demanderai un peu civisme, si possible. Je ne veux pas mourir d'un cancer des poumons, contrairement à toi, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

-Petit con, répondit Shizuo d'une voix éraillée par la nicotine. Tu crois vraiment que tu es le plus fort ?

-Non, de toute évidence, ria-t-il en remuant ses pieds dans le vide

Cet abrutit le tenait à quelques centimètres du sol.

-Fait pas genre tu comprends pas !

Sa main libre vint saisir la mâchoire d'Izaya dans une pression douloureuse.

-Je respecte la vie, moi, affirma Shizuo en appuyant plus fort.

Le brun émit un gloussement étranglé. Cette manière que cet imbécile avait de se décrédibilisé était hilarante. Le pire c'est qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Malheureusement, il n'avait plus assez d'air pour rire et il commença à chercher son oxygène.

-P..erm...ets, m…moi d…d'émet…tre un…agr…léger doute, articula-il.

Shizuo sortit soudainement de son état second et il relâcha sa prise, le petit brun s'écroula par terre en toussotant. Il ne chercha pas à se défendre, il était une victime aux yeux des autres et cette position lui offrait l'opportunité d'amplifier son pouvoir de manipulation. Il retrouva son souffle :

-Je ne pense pas que tu respectes les êtres humains, la preuve en est, déclara-t-il en montrant les marques sur son cou.

Les autres bûcherons regardèrent la bête horrifiés. Il vit le blond fermer les yeux pour se ressaisir, ses mains fermées en deux poings, puis il partit sans un mot dans sa chambre. Izaya resta avec les autres et continua ses mains d'œuvres avec un air traumatisé et un regard innocent.

Toutefois, notre petit manipulateur n'alla pas se coucher au couvre-feu, instauré pour que les hommes puisent être en forme le lendemain. Il passa dans la chambre du blond avant. Ce dernier dormait recroqueviller sur lui-même ses cheveux étaient mouillés. Il avait dû prendre une douche froide pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Même dans son sommeil il avait gardé les sourcils froncés, lui donnant un air adorablement boudeur. Dans le silence et le calme de la nuit, le jeune homme, à la réputation de télépathe, ne paraissait plus aussi sordide. Si un inconnu avait regardé par curiosité par la fenêtre il aurait vu un mince garçon sourire tendrement en regardant dormir un jeune de son âge dont seule une tignasse claire dépassée de la couette.

Izaya n'avait pas envie de le tuer, il s'en était rendu compte lors de sa première visite. A vrai dire, ce petit monstre donnait du piment à sa vie et vivre sans lui serait d'un ennui mortel. C'était le seul être que le physionomiste n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il avait pourtant essayé mais ses échecs incessants l'avait conduit à la haine froide. Cette prise de conscience n'avait en rien diminué ce sentiment, ce protozoaire était méprisable, cependant il était tout aussi fascinant. Quand il l'observait dormir et grogner dans sa couette, il n'arrivait plus à discerné l'être qu'il haïssait. Il y avait un Shizu-chan jour et un Shizu-chan nuit, peut-être. Un, attisant sa haine, l'autre, la réduisant. Cette double face de sa victime le rendait dubitatif. La journée il avait envie de le voir se réduit à l'état d'animal misérable et la nuit il avait envie de se lover contre lui pour passer son insomnie.

Shinra, médecin de la ville, lui avait pourtant conseillé de faire de la médiation. Il avait essayé mais ne penser à rien «en iiisnpiraaant et en expiiiraaant » n'était vraiment pas vraiment son truc. Il commençait à penser à tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire au lieu de tomber dans un état de demi-sommeil. Finalement, il passait ses soirées sur l'ordinateur à magouiller et à s'amuser.

Le sommeil de la marmotte lui piqua les yeux.

-Je me donne une heure et je repars avant qu'il se réveille, s'autorisa-t-il.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir plus de quatre heures d'affiler et même avec les somnifères il ne dépassait pas les cinq heures. Ce manque récurrent de sommeil expliqua peut-être pourquoi ce brunet s'allongea contre son pire ennemi et s'endormit en quelques seconde, enveloppé par la chaleur agréable de ce dernier.


	5. Chapter 5

Une douce torpeur engourdissait ses membres. Il se retourna et sentis une odeur musquée avec une pointe de poivre loin d'être désagréable. Il passa sa main sur l'origine de ce parfum et sentit ses draps chauds. Il poussa un petit grognement de plaisir et se rendormi…pour se réveiller en sursaut. Pourquoi les draps étaient chauds sur le côté externe ? Il avait pourtant dormi seul…Ses grands yeux ambrés commencèrent à s'assombrir. L'odeur d'Izaya était partout dans sa chambre. Il fronça les sourcils face à cet inexplicable événement. Comme le jour précédent, il était vivant, ce qui constituait une preuve irréfutable que ce fouteur de merde n'avait pas pu venir pendant la nuit. Sauf si…Il se redressa d'un seul mouvement et fouilla méticuleusement sa chambre. Elle devait forcément être piégée, c'était la seule explication.

Pendant que notre Sherlock retournait sa chambre de fond en comble, Didier, un fier bûcheron d'une cinquantaine d'années, ruminait dans son coin. Il était accoudé à une longue table qui marquait la séparation entre la cuisine et le salon. Il était bûcheron depuis ses seize ans et il en tirait un certain orgueil. Il disait savoir manier la scie mieux que n'importe qui et se vantait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il pouvait couper un hectare en une heure à lui seul. Oh, bien sûr il exagérait un peu, mais personne ne s'en plaignait, sauf peut-être sa Juliette, sa « p'tite femme » comme il avait eu l'habitude de l'appeler.

Ce temps était résolu depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'elle n'était pas qu'à lui. Même si elle avait niée avoir une aventure, il avait une petite idée de qui l'avait fait cocu. Didier n'était pas dupe. Il avait vu les regards qu'avait échangés Ulrich avec Juliette. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble à papoter, du moins c'est ce qu'il se disait au début. Son épouse lui avait répétée que leur passion pour la danse country ne faisait d'eux que de bons amis, il l'avait cru jusqu'au jour où les coups de téléphones d'une certaine Yvette c'était répétés. « Mais si, tu connais Yvette, voyons Didier, ne dit pas de bêtises ! ». Cependant, il avait beau chercher il ne se souvenait d'aucune Yvette. Et Dieu que cette Yvette devait être proche de sa femme. A chaque fois que le téléphone sonnait Juliette accourrait et si par bonheur c'était cette Yvette mystère elle s'isolait dans sa chambre, il l'endentait alors pouffer et prendre cette voix aigüe qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était excitée. Il n'avait jamais pu discerner le moindre mot de ce qu'elles se disaient, mais il jalousait beaucoup trop Yvette pour que ce soit une femme.

Quand elle sortait de la chambre il faisait mine de lire son journal, toutefois il n'était pas aveugle et trente ans de mariage lui permettait de reconnaitre le sourire béat d'amour de son épouse, qu'il ne voyait plus que quand elle sortait de cette maudite chambre après ce maudit coup de fil. Au dernier « apéro-barbecue » qu'il avait organisé, il avait surpris ce sourire sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle avait « parlait de danse country » avec ce satané Ulrich. Oh, mais oui, il ne pouvait pas comprendre, Ulrich était si gentil et passionné, lui ! Didier ne doutait pas de la « passion » que mettait ce foutu gringalet dans leur « danse country ». Il n'avait pas encore envoyé son poing dans le joli minois de ce gamin mais ce ne saurait tarder…En attendant, ce lâche si « gentil et passionné » se promenait devant lui avec un café à la main en dégustant ses pancakes.

Celui que Didier fusillait du regard était âgé d'à peine dix ans de moins que ce dernier. Il était moins costaud mais ce défendait bien dans la catégorie « gros bras ». Oui, il se faisait la « p'tite femme » de Didier, cependant elle n'était pas la seule. Ses yeux bleu ciel et ses muscles de « bonhomme » le rendait irrésistible, du moins il en était convaincu. Ce Don Juan se félicitait d'avoir pu cueillir Juliette et tant d'autres femmes mariées. A vrai dire, elles semblaient même l'attendre. Leurs maris, trop aveugles pour voir la tigresse qui se cachait en elles, les laissait tourné en rond dans une maison, ne voyant pas qu'elles n'attendaient que l'occasion d'attaquer. Heureusement pour ces coquines, lui, Ulrich, le voyait. Et c'est sous l'œil vide de leur gros tas de lard qu'il assouvissait le désir de ces dames en détresses. Il ne daigna même pas à regarder notre pauvre cocu et ne vit pas non plus le petit brun s'approcher de lui avec ses cheveux noirs corbeau n'augurant rien de bon.

Il posa son coude se la table et pencha délicatement sa tête et d'une voix douce il engagea la conversation :

-Quel est ton malheur Didier ?

Il avait retenu tout leur prénom et connaissait déjà leur histoire personnelle, ce qui rendait sa question futile puisqu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Néanmoins, il prit un air curieux et compatissant.

-Oh, rien mon p'tiot, j'veux pas t'dérranger, marmonna le bûcheron en trempant mollement sa tartine dans on café.

-Il va vraiment falloir retrouver le sourire, dit-il avec un ton empreint de gentillesse. Tiens, je vais te raconter une histoire divertissante qui circule. Tu connais Ulrich, lui et ses histoires interminables, il nous disait hier soir que lorsqu'il comptait fleurette à une certaine Juliette elle lui avait…

Didier devint rouge de colère et cria :

-Je veux pas savoir !

Izaya cacha son sourire au coin qui commençait à se dessiner ses fines lèvres. _Touché_.

La salle devint silencieuse, tous regardait étonné le vieux bûcheron. Il se leva en faisant racler les pieds de la chaise sur le bois et postillonna enragé :

-J'aurai ta peau salaud !

Son doigt pointa du doigt le coureur de jupon qui reçut la menace avec un air surpris. Il sortit, furieux, et caqua la porte derrière lui. Le silence continua pendant quelques secondes puis tous les témoins se mirent à parler en même temps, à la recherche d'une explication.

Un dénommé Igor demanda à notre trouble-fête ce qu'il c'était passé. _Coulé_ , pensa le brunet. Il prit son air le plus innocent et raconta :

-J'ai appris que Ulrich avait…eu une aventure avec sa femme. Le pauvre ce n'est vraiment pas juste d'être cocu à cette âge…Vous imaginez ce qu'il doit ressentir ?

-Surtout qu'ils étaient marié depuis trente ans m'a-t-on dis, renchéri un autre bûcheron qui était venu écouter.

-Et que c'est lui qui a présenté Ulrich à sa femme !, remarqua Tierry.

-Franchement, les gars, c'est dégelasse de faire ça à un ami, se scandalisa Igor.

La conversation s'enflamma et tous défendirent Didier. Izaya sourit et laissa trainer ses oreilles de l'autre côté de la table. Ulrich se débrouillait très bien pour convaincre une autre partie des curieux de sa perplexité.

-Je ne pense même pas qu'un être aussi vicieux mérite sa paye, cracha le petit brun.

Tous acquiescèrent avec fermeté et c'est dans un brouhaha infernal que fut prise la décision de voler ou de bloquer la paye d'Ulrich. Tout se passait comme prévu. Dans un sourire satisfait il se craqua le cou. Son regard chocolat rencontra le regard suspicieux de Shizuo qui venait juste de sortir de sa chambre.

Le grand blond était passa devant le petit brun en lui lançant un regard suspicieux. Il lut dans les yeux d'Izaya le plaisir et l'excitation. L'agitation beaucoup trop matinale pour un groupe de bûcheron, lui fit encore plus plisser les yeux. Izaya lui fit un clin d'œil complice et il sentit un frisson courir dans son dos. Rien de bon ne s'annonçait dans les prochains jours…

Il sortit dans les bois avec une odeur musquée dans les cheveux et une appréhension monstre accrochée au ventre.


	6. Chapter 6

Les volets filtraient les rayons du soleil. L'un d'eux se posa sur les paupières du jeune garçon. Il fronça les sourcils et cligna des yeux, dévoilant un iris presque rouge. Il soupira silencieusement et se leva sans un bruit. Dans un silence presque religieux, il ouvrit la porte, jeta un regard en arrière, puis partit, prêt pour une nouvelle journée. Quelques minutes plus tard les petites touffes blondes dépassant de la couette commencèrent à bouger. Comme la veille il renifla la senteur laissée sur son lit puis se réveilla en sursaut, désorienté.

Izaya prit une douche pour se réveiller et laver les derniers soupçons de somnolence qui enveloppaient sa peau. L'odeur cannelée du blondinet qui lui servait de somnifère empreignait toujours ses cheveux. Etonnamment, il se sentait plus confiant grâce à elle. Il se laverait les cheveux ce soir, avant de le rejoindre. Décidément, il n'avait jamais pensé que tous ses plans se passeraient aussi bien. Il sortit de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille et une sur ses cheveux.

Derrières les arbres deux hommes vêtus de noir l'observaient.

-C'est lui ?, demanda le premier.

-Oui, à en croire le boss, affirma le second en lui demandant d'un geste les jumelles.

-Celui-ci est très mignon, sourit le premier en jetant un œil dans les jumelles.

-Certes, mais il n'est pas pour toi, ria le second.

Izaya continua à s'habiller, sans se douter qu'il était observé. Il se dirigea d'un pas jovial vers le salon. L'ambiance était encore plus tendue que la veille. L'affaire « Didier-Ulrich » avait prise des proportions surdimensionnées grâce à lui.

Une partie d'entre eux devait entrer en contact avec les organisateurs pour geler le salaire d'Ulrich, comme l'avait finement suggérer notre informateur. Aucun des bûcherons du camp de quinquagénaires ne voulait s'y opposer : lorsqu'ils avaient accepté ils étaient dans le vif du sujet et même si maintenant certains avaient des doutes sur sa pertinence ils ne voulaient pas l'admettre pour ne pas qu'on les prenne pour des « pro-Ulrich ».

Dans le courant de la journée les organisateurs, tant attendus, arrivèrent pour réapprovisionner la cuisine. Georges, un pauvre organisateur, se retrouva bientôt noyé sous les grosses barbes des bûcherons canadiens. Igor, le porte-parole des « pro-Didier » le prit à part.

-Dites, m'sieur.

-Oui, soupira Georges qui sentait les ennuis venir à plein nez depuis qu'il avait mis le pied à terre.

Dénoncer un de ses collègues n'était pas chose facile mais Igor était convaincu que c'était juste et en accord avec la morale dans ce cas-ci.

-Y'a un des nôtres qui est un peu…un mauvais bougre avec un autre.

-Mmm, et ?

-On aimerait lui donner une petite leçon et geler son salaire m'sieur, juste une semaine pas plus.

-Ok, écoutez les gars, vous êtes très gentils mais il y a des lois et la loi veut que tout travail mérite salaire. Donc c'est non.

-Vous pourrez lui donner les deux semaines de paye la deuxième semaine, m'sieur.

Georges soupira.

-Je ne rentre pas dans vos histoires à deux balles, moi. Donc quand je dis non c'est non.

Puis il partit sans un mot laissant Igor derrière lui. Il retourna, bredouille, près des autres et leur expliqua la situation. Jerry, un « pro-Ulrich » l'entendit et se hâta d'en informer les autres. Son camp était outré de savoir qu'ils avaient voulu geler sa paye.

-Ils veulent la guerre ? Ils vont l'avoir !, cria Ben pour se faire entendre de tous.

-Ouais !, l'encouragèrent Jerry et les autres.

Ben et Jerry étaient particulièrement proches et s'étaient liés d'amitié avec Ulrich. Ils le trouvaient drôle et franc, deux valeurs très importantes pour eux, c'est pourquoi ils se présentaient aujourd'hui comme ses deux bras droits. Igor et Tierry commencèrent aussi à s'échauffer face aux menaces de Ben.

-On va voir qui va avoir qui !, lança Igor qui se fit aussi acclamer par son clan.

Izaya sirotait un chocolat sur les marches du chalet tout en observant cette monté de testostérone. Il rit et sa moustache de lait le rendit quelque peu effrayant.

-Il y a encore trop de monde, attendons qu'il s'isole, chuchota l'homme en noir à son compère.

Shizuo quant à lui était dévasté. Ce fléau avait transformé son paradis en cour de maternelle en à peine une semaine. Il n'avait aucune idée des histoires qui séparaient les bûcherons et ne voulait rien savoir. Il ne prendrait aucun parti, sauf le parti « anti-Izaya ». Il vit d'un mauvais œil l'intervention pseudo-pacifiste du brun.

-Calmez-vous mes chers, répéta Izaya. Calmez-vous. Il faut régler ce problème de manière honnête…

Shizuo n'aimait pas du tout la manière malicieuse dont il avait prononcé ce dernier mot.

-…organisons un combat entre les deux concernés !, proposa-t-il avec un air qui supposait qu'il venait juste d'avoir eu cette idée.

Le blondinet se pinça l'arête du nez avant de lancer :

-Tu nous prends vraiment pour des cons, putain ! Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont se battre sous tes yeux pour une histoire de merde ?

Un ange passa. Igor s'approcha de Shizuo et sous les regards approbateurs des bucherons il lui dit :

-Ecoute, gamin…tu comprendras plus tard, là on doit régler ça entre hommes, c'est une question d'honneur.

Le blond était effaré. Sa mise en garde était tombée à la trappe. Il vit Izaya lever les mains en signe d'impuissance avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de se défendre. La colère commença à consumer son être et il préféra partir que de refaire une démonstration de force en public, vu comment s'était finie la dernière. Il lança un dernier regard menaçant au petit brun et tourna les talons en allumant une Philip Morris.

La fumée laiteuse qu'il recracha monta dans les branches. Il écrasa son mégot devant un arbre et en alluma une autre.

Derrière cet arbre se cachait deux hommes en noir qui attendaient que le blond continue son chemin pour pouvoir recommencer à observer leur cible. Leur patron leur avait promis une prime s'ils le ramenaient sans blessures et les deux inconnus avaient cruellement besoin de cet argent…


	7. Chapter 7

Le soleil se leva et refléta ses rayons rougeoyant sur la fenêtre du chalet. Malheureusement ce bref moment de beauté ne toucha pas le cœur de nos bûcherons, trop préoccupés pour le remarquer. Le combat était prévu aujourd'hui et comme pour tous bons combats, les paris étaient ouverts. Fernand, un bûcheron neutre et bon en calcul mental, s'était arrangé pour être le bookmaker. Ben, Jerry, Igor et quelques autres récupéraient l'argent et le rangeaient dans une petite boite en fer, qui avait dû contenir des gâteaux.

Shizuo regardait l'agitation matinale d'un œil noir. Le parfum d'Izaya lui collait toujours à la peau, l'empêchant de commencer cette journées sereinement. Il n'avait trouvé aucune trace de piège. Il avait aéré sa chambre avant de dormir et ce matin l'odeur musquée et entêtante était revenue. Il n'avait aucune explication. Il avait du mal à s'imaginer le petit brun le regarder dormir toutes les nuits sans bouger, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avala sa tasse de café et son pancake puis enfila son uniforme. Il était temps de travailler et d'oublier ces étranges évènements.

À midi, tous les bucherons se rassemblèrent dans une partie de la forêt. Un cercle avait était dessiné à l'aide de buchettes. Le ring faisait à peine dix mètre de diamètre. Shizuo sortit son sandwich et se posa à l'écart de la foule. Il détestait la violence et son meilleur ennemi le savait. Le blond aurait parié son litre de lait que c'était exactement pour cette raison que ce fléau du genre humain avait proposé ce duel.

Comme toujours il n'avait pas totalement tort. Izaya se délectait de l'air boudeur qu'avait pris son protozoaire. Cependant, il avait fortement suggéré le combat pour d'autres raisons. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Shizuo et partit du côté des pro-Didier. Des bouteilles d'eau, des boissons énergisantes et des barres de céréales étaient préparés pour le combattant. Tous ceux qui avaient parié sur lui avaient intérêt à le choyer. Toutefois certains pro-Didier avaient parié sur le mauvais bougre, s'il en croyait le livre de Fernand.

Il se glissa vers les bandelettes qui allaient recouvrir les mains du vieux bûcheron, sortit un petit pot rougeâtre de sa poche et saupoudra le tissu. Puis il partit comme il était arrivé.

Avec des gestes félins il grimpa sur une blanche et s'installa confortablement. _Que le spectacle commence !_

Les deux adversaires s'étaient mis torses nus et leurs amis leurs avaient bandé les mains, comme convenu. Pendant un instant ils se jaugèrent du regard. Quelques spectateurs criaient des encouragements. Didier mit quelques coups dans le vide et Ulrich craqua les jointures de ses doigts, puis ce fut l'hystérie. Le vieux bûcheron se jeta sur le jeune et la foule hurla. Les deux opposants s'agrippaient, se frappaient et poussaient des hurlements pendant que les spectateurs en délire les encourageaient fiévreusement.

Ulrich était athlétique mais Didier en avait vu plus d'un. Il se sentit de nouveau jeune, plein de rage et de force. Il sentait son sang battre dans ses oreilles et sa respiration devenait sifflante mais ses poings avaient toujours la même force. Il reçut un coup dans le ventre et poussa un râle de douleur. Hargneux, il se releva et assena à ce jeunot prétentieux un magnifique crochet du droit. La joue d'Ulrich le brûlait, toutefois il en fallait plus pour le mettre à terre. Il devait admettre que l'ancien savait se défendre. Ils continuèrent coup sur coup puis Didier frappa de nouveau son visage, il sentit son nez le brûler et sa vision devint floue. Ses yeux commencèrent à le brûler aussi. Il cria de douleur.

-Tricheur ! Lâche !, hurla-t-il en se frottant furieusement les yeux.

Ben et Jerry le ramenèrent en arrière pour une pause. Ulrich toucha sa joue et sentit ses doigts. Outre la sueur, il y avait une autre odeur. Il plissa le nez et porta ses doigts à la bouche. Sa langue se hérissa sous le goût caractéristique du piment.

Shizuo fumait tranquillement une cigarette en attendant que les bûcherons aient fini quand il entendit un cri :

-Il a mis du piment !

Plusieurs spectateurs répétèrent cette phrase, furibonds. Le blond sentit une vague de haine monter de la foule. Il savait que ce fléau avait eu une idée en tête ! Il enfonça son poing dans un arbre pour se calmer. _Ce bâtard…_

-IZAYAAAAAAAAA

Il leva les yeux vers la branche sur laquelle il reposait. Personne. De la fumée lui sortit par les narines. Il partit à la recherche de notre adorable démon. Il le chercha dans les arbres, puis les buissons, puis il se rendit au chalet, certain que le brun était allongé dans un canapé et riait à gorge déployée. Plus il le cherchait, plus il sentait son angoisse monter.

Izaya n'avait pas l'habitude de s'absenter quand la discorde sonnait, au contraire, il était le premier à mettre de l'essence dans les flammes en riant. Son sadisme voulait qu'il soit toujours témoin des guerres qu'il déclarait malgré lui. Shizuo se pinça l'arête du nez et inspira profondément. Il avait un _très très_ mauvais pressentiment. Cette fois il sentait qu'Izaya n'était pas le seul impliqué. Comme souvent il n'aurait pas pu expliquer comment il le savait. Il le savait, c'est tout. Cette intuition mystérieuse que l'informateur haïssait tant allait peut-être le sauver.

Izaya avait mal au crâne. Très mal. Il gémit de douleur. Sa voix rebondit sur les murs. Il avait froid aussi. Très froid. Il reposait sur une surface dure et humide qu'il identifia comme du béton. Il ouvrit les yeux. Aucune lumière. Ses pupilles avaient beau se dilater, il ne pouvait percevoir son environnement. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Ou était-il ? Que c'était-il passé ?

Une goutte tombait régulièrement dans un coin. Ce bruit répété commença à l'énerver. Il essaya de se lever. Une douleur atroce traversa son corps ankylosé. Il se mordit les lèvres pour arrêter son cri de souffrance. Il ne sentit pas l'odeur du sang, ce devait être une ecchymose.

-Hé ! Quelqu'un ?, demanda-t-il sceptique quant à ses chances d'obtenir une réponse.

Un écho lui répondit. Il grogna. Dans quoi s'était-il mis ?

Il rampa jusqu'à rencontrer un obstacle. Ses doigts heurtèrent une matière glacée. Il suivit doucement les contours. Des barreaux. _Génial…_

Pour résumé, il était enfermé dans une sorte de prison, plongée dans le noir et, de toute évidence, pas assez imperméable pour empêcher la moisissure de vivre, si c'était bien de la moisissure que sa main gauche venait de frôler. Il grimaça de dégout. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration. Il devait y avoir une issue. Il y avait toujours une issue.

Il recula et sa main écrasa une carapace dont un liquide visqueux sortit. Il sentit la folie monter dans son âme. Cependant, le pire n'était pas d'écraser quelques cafards, c'était de perdre sa liberté. Personne ne l'avait jamais privé de sa liberté. La peur transperça sa chair de ses griffes acérées. Non, non, non, non, non, c'était tout simplement impossible, il devait rêver. Oui, un rêve, il allait se rendormir et se réveiller auprès de Shizuo puis il le pousserait à bout comme d'habitude et comme d'habitude ils se pourchasseraient pour essayer de se tuer.

Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Recommença encore et encore. Au bout d'un moment il n'arrivait plus à distinguer s'il avait les yeux ouverts ou fermés. Un cri monta dans sa gorge et la folie ricana à ses oreilles. Non, non, non, il devait garder la tête froide. Il devait se raccrocher à la réalité. Mais à quoi se raccrocher dans ce noir étouffant ?


	8. Chapter 8

Le jour, la nuit, tous ces concepts n'avaient plus aucun sens pour Izaya. Tout n'était que froid et puanteur. Il se sentait sale, fatigué, affamé et assoiffé. Il n'avait pas vu âme qui vive depuis qu'il était arrivé et il ignorait totalement la raison de sa présence dans cette cellule. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même et évitait de bouger pour garder ses forces. Il attendait. Il n'aurait su dire quoi, mais cependant il attendait.

Cependant, Shizuo, lui, avait tout à fait conscience du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis que ce virus avait détruit son paradis. L'ambiance bon enfant et amicale avait disparue aussi vite que le parfum du jeune brun. Les bûcherons se parlaient à peine. Tous étaient recouverts de bleus. Toute cette violence l'avait dégouté. Il sortit du chalet pour fuir l'atmosphère pesante et poisseuse. Il alluma une cigarette. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause des bûcherons qu'il avait mal au ventre, l'absence du fléau était inhabituelle. Et à sa grande surprise, il n'aimait pas ça.

Il déambulait dans la forêt en ruminant sur son sort quand il trébucha sur un objet noir. Il se raccrocha à une branche en pestant puis concentra son attention sur le dit objet. C'était une paire de jumelles noires. Il les porta à ses yeux. Le monde paraissait un peu rouge, les graduations qui suivaient son regard lui indiquèrent que ce n'étaient pas de simples jumelles achetées dans un magasin de jouets. Son ventre se contracta et ses yeux s'assombrir. Il s'accroupit et chercha d'autres gadgets ou d'autres objets suspects. Il trouva des miettes de chips et un bout d'aluminium froissé quelques mètres plus loin. Il le déplia avec précision et renifla l'intérieur. Jambon beurre. Notre détective en déduit que cet endroit avait servi de planque. Le blondinet s'allongea dans l'herbe et repéra un petit trou presque rond à sa droite, il rampa pour se placer devant. Il eut une vue imprenable sur l'aile gauche du chalet…et sur la chambre du disparu ! Il se releva d'un bon.

-Merde…, chuchota-il hébété.

Pour une fois le virus était une vraie victime. Pas comme la fois où il l'avait soulevé du sol et qu'Izaya n'avait rien fait car il y avait des témoins. Cette fois il est vraiment une vraie véritable victime. Shizuo n'en revenait pas. Il resta immobile ne sachant pas quoi faire. Le petit chieur était surement en danger mais en même temps il avait bien besoin d'une leçon. Le blondinet se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper d'Izaya. Dans un grognement il partit vers sa chambre pour rassembler ses affaires.

Habillé d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche froissée, un jeune homme blond faisait du stop pour revenir chez lui. Une clope aux lèvres et des lunettes sur le nez, il tenait un carton sur lequel était griffonné un mot illisible. Une Harley jaune et noire s'arrêta à sa hauteur avec un crissement de pneu. Une motarde au casque assorti à sa moto et tout de cuir vêtue s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

-Faut que t'apprennes à écrire, beau gosse, lui balança-t-elle dans un ricanement.

Shizuo regarda sa pancarte et haussa les épaules.

-Tu devrais plutôt apprendre à lire toi, c'est écrit Tabernoucle.

La motarde éclata de rire, elle aimait déjà ce petit blond.

-Okay petit génie, monte je vais te ramener chez papa et maman, souria-t-elle.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il s'accroche à elle pour accélérer. Shizuo se rattrapa tant bien que mal à sa taille pour ne pas tomber. Une fois agrippé il se colla contre elle, apeuré par sa conduite. Elle zigzaga entre les voitures sans ralentir une seule fois.

-T'es sur que t'as ton permis ?!, cria-t-il pour se faire entendre.

Ses cheveux lui fouettaient le visage et il était convaincu qu'il venait d'avaler un moucheron. Cette fille était une folle dangereuse. Elle ne répondit pas mais accéléra encore un peu plus. Le paysage défilait et le cœur de Shizuo avait déménagé au bord de ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus avoir conscience du danger. Il allait mourir.

Sans crier gare la moto pila et notre pauvre blondinet faillit passer au-dessus du guidon.

-Voilà mon petit loup !, s'exclama-elle.

Il posa sa tête sur son épaule en attendant que le monde cesse de bouger.

-Merci…enfin t'aurais quand même pu éviter de me tuer.

Il reprit son souffle et lui demanda :

-En fait en parlant de mort, il y a eu une disparition…suspecte là où je travaillais. T'aurais pas entendu d'autres histoires similaires ?

-Un fugueur ?

-Non, il a disparu quand il devait être là.

Il sentit l'incompréhension de son interlocutrice et soupira :

-C'est un mec un peu étrange. Pour résumer il adore foutre la merde et là il avait réussi à la mettre et…

-Attends beau gosse, tu ne parlerais pas d'Izaya là ?

-Comment tu sais ?

-Y a pas trente-six milles psychopathes dans la région.

Shizuo resta silencieux face à la notoriété du petit brun.

-Mais attends, s'exclama-t-elle encore une fois.

Elle se retourna et le dévisagea. Shizuo recula légèrement en voyant une fumée noire sortir du bas du casque. Et lui qui se prenait pour un fumeur…

-Tu serais pas Le Shizuo ! Celui qui augmente les impôts en déracinant panneaux et lampadaires !

Il déglutit, la fumée noire sortait en nuages sous le casque. Il aurait préféré ne pas être reconnu. Il avait pourtant essayé de rembourser du mieux possible la communauté à chaque fois, et à chaque fois il se sentais encore plus coupable de ne pas réussir à tout indemniser. C'est exactement pour cette raison que ce virus passait son temps à l'énerver. En revanche ce dernier ne faisait évidemment rien pour l'aider à réparer les dégâts. Une fois il avait passé un mois à reconstruire la façade d'un magasin bio et chaque jour ce microbe était venu le narguer.

-Désolé…pour les impôts, c'est juste que ce petit con me rend la vie impossible…, dit-il en sentant une veine pulser sur son front en repensant à ce que lui avait fait vivre ce fléau. Et aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

-Alors pourquoi tu le cherches ?

Le regard du blondinet se teinta de désir.

-Parce qu'il est à moi et à personne d'autre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude de faire d'introduction mais bon…il se trouve que je veux quand même m'excuser pour le dernier chapitre (nombre d'entre vous ont remarqué que j'ai eu un peu de mal à me remettre dans le bain) et le temps que je mets à écrire. En effet dernièrement j'étais assez…peu présente chez moi et j'avais beaucoup d'examens à passer, beaucoup de pression, gnagnagna.**

 **Sushi-sempai : merci pour ton commentaire ça me motive pour reprendre cette ff ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Tiens moi au courant de tes impressions au fur et à mesure ^^**

Izaya n'arrivait pas à s'accoutumer à son nouvel habitat et personne ne lui reprocherait. Il était recroquevillé contre un mur, ses maigres jambes entre ses bras et sa capuche sur la tête. Cette situation l'obligeait à analyser le seul sujet vivant et pensant de cette cage : lui. Ce n'était pas une tâche très agréable pour notre pauvre petit démon. Il y avait bien trop de raisons pour lesquelles on aurait pu l'enfermer. Il avait fait beaucoup de mal, il le savait et le reconnaissait sans rougir. Il ne culpabilisait pas, à vrai dire il y puisait une certaine fierté. Il avait réussi à manipuler des gros costaux sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent et prouver moult fois que l'intellect était plus fort que tout. Alors qu'est-ce qui lui avait échappé ?

Soudain, un éclairage vif et blanc éclaira son monde. Ses yeux désormais habitué au noir ne supportèrent pas cet afflux de lumière. Il ferma les yeux dans un cri de douleur. Il sentit une piqure au niveau de son épaule et aperçu une tache de couleur à cet endroit. Il se sentit soudain très fatigué. Izaya n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'ils l'avaient endormi. Il essaya en vain de lutter contre la torpeur qui l'envahissait mais son état de déshydratation l'affaiblissait. Il ferma les yeux et s'oublia dans les limbes de l'anesthésie à contre cœur.

Pendant qu'Izaya tombait dans les bras de Morphée, Shizuo tentait de mieux comprendre les nombreuses disparitions qui avaient eu lieu dans la région. Le mur de sa chambre était recouvert de photos des disparus, de la localisation géographique où ils habitaient et celle où ils avaient été perdus de vue. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait sérieusement commencé à se pencher sur la question. Notre petit Murdoch ne se prétendait nullement intelligent ou vif d'esprit, il se fiait à ses tripes et ses tripes sentaient qu'il y avait un truc pas net. Il avait fait l'effort de s'acheter un petit carnet de notes, ce dernier étant déjà recouvert d'une écriture maladroite et de petits schémas incompréhensibles que seul l'auteur pouvait relire. Pour paraitre plus sérieux face aux témoins et aux proches des disparus il avait remis sa seule tenue sérieuse : son costume de barman. Il se faisait aussi passer pour un détective privé, de toute façon peu de gens remettait son identité en question, il devait être le seul à prendre cette affaire au sérieux.

Notre grand blond aux chaussures noires sonna à la porte d'une jolie maison en banlieue pavillonnaire. Un homme aux cheveux grisonnant et au regard fuyant vint lui ouvrir.

-Bonjour monsieur, auriez-vous un moment à m'accorder ? C'est à propos de la disparition de votre fils. Je suis détective.

Son regard se teinta de douleur et il hocha tristement la tête en faisant entrer ce barman décoloré.

Shizuo découvrit un petit salon meublé d'une cheminée, d'une armoire de grand-mère et de multiples tableaux accrochés aux murs. Des photos de famille étaient posées un peu partout. Il en regarda une pensivement. L'homme qui lui avait timidement ouvert la porte était souriant et enlaçait une femme châtain clair aux yeux bleu-gris. Entre eux se tenait un petit garçon au visage rond qui semblait rayonner de bonheur. Une pointe de nostalgie serra le cœur de Shizuo. Ses parents aussi avaient ce genre de photos sur leur cheminée, même si Shizuo fronçait toujours les sourcils devant l'objectif pendant que son frère feignait la joie.

-Voulez-vous un café ? Un thé ?, lui proposa le père.

-Un verre de lait serait parfait.

L'hôte le dévisagea quelques secondes, il avait devant les yeux un jeune homme blond aux grand yeux ambrés aux gouts de petit garçon en pleine croissance. Il commença à douter de sa crédibilité, cependant il chassa ses doutes avec un haussement d'épaules, au moins ce jeune homme travaillait pendant que la police locale avait oublié le dossier.

Des pas provenant des escaliers en bois se firent entendre. La mère du jeune homme parue. Ses cernes trahissaient son inquiétude et sa peur.

-Qui est-ce ?, demanda-t-elle à son mari.

-Un détective.

-Y en a enfin un qui a décider à bosser, marmonna-t-elle en prenant place sur le canapé.

Le mari revint avec un plateau sur lequel était disposé un verre de lait et deux cafés.

-Madame, monsieur, avez-vous remarqué des changements de comportements chez votre fils avant sa disparition ?, demanda Shizuo d'un ton professionnel.

-Avant que ce bon à rien ne le perde de vue au parc vous voulez dire ?, dit la femme en fusillant son mari du regard.

Un ange passa et le blondinet se racla la gorge pour faire passez la tension.

-Entre autre…, avança-t-il.

-Non, répondit brusquement l'épouse.

L'homme s'était comme recroquevillé dans le canapé. Notre enquêteur le regarda d'un air désolé avant de poser sa seconde question :

-Comment décririez-vous votre fils ?

-C'était un ange tombé du ciel, il était sage, gentil et très intelligent. Ses professeurs avaient même avancé qu'il était sûrement surdoué. Rien qu'en regardant dans ses yeux on pouvait...

Sa voix se brisa. Son mari voulu prendre la parole mais sa femme l'arrêta d'un seul regard meurtrier.

-Vous saviez ce qu'il était en train de faire le jour de sa disparition ?, demanda-t-elle à Shizuo en pointant le père du pouce.

-Il était en train de regarder un match de hockey devant la télé avec une bière. Il prêtait tellement attention à mon fils qu'il n'a même pas entendu les kidnappeurs entrer !

-C'est aussi mon fils !, protesta-t-il.

-Ah oui ? On aurait pas dit, lança-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

-Cécilia arrête…, la supplia-t-il.

Pendant que l'air avait perdu une dizaine de degrés, Shizuo griffonna sur son carnet quelques notes dans un silence religieux. Il se leva et pinça ses lèvres. Il se sentait obligé de détendre un peu l'atmosphère avant de partir. Il regarda les toiles accrochées et se perdit dans la diversité et l'élégance des détails.

-Les peintures sont magnifiques, remarqua-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Merci, souffla Cecilia en rougissant un peu.

-Bon, lança le blondinet d'une voix mal assurée. Merci pour vos renseignements, je vous promets que je ferais tout pour retrouver votre fils.

Il ajouta cette dernière phrase avec aplomb.

Il rentra chez lui et disposa toutes ses notes en face de lui. Il avait lui-même dressé le portrait du virus. Il sentait qu'il y avait un point commun entre toutes les victimes, il le savait même. Il les relut toutes avec attention et souligna les mots similaires ou synonymes. Il pensa vaguement à la réaction qu'aurait eu Izaya s'il l'avait vu. Ce petit arrogant aurait sûrement éclaté d'un rire sonore avant de lui dire à quel point il était bête. Le blondinet fronça les sourcils et se concentra. Il n'avait jamais été bon à l'école et avait vite abandonné ses études pour des petits boulots. Néanmoins, il trouva le point commun des victimes. Son fléau aurait mis quelques secondes certes, toutefois il avait enfin trouvé. Ce n'était pas pour raison personnelle qu'Izaya et tous ces gens avaient été enlevés, c'était pour leur intelligence supérieure à la moyenne. Pour leur cerveau.


	10. Chapter 10

Après l'obscurité, la lumière. Un tout autre enfer. Un enfer où les néons ne se fatiguaient jamais, un enfer où les larmes ne cessaient jamais de couler. Un jeune homme aux cheveux de jais haletait dans sa cellule. Il avait soif. De temps à autre il récupérait une de ses larmes qui essayaient vainement d'hydrater ses yeux et léchait son doigt. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Son esprit autrefois si vif se fatiguait. Réfléchir le fatiguait. La plupart du temps il restait recroqueviller dans un demi-sommeil.

Il y avait cinq bouteilles d'eau et deux repas, il s'était réveillé dans cette salle parfaitement blanche et lumineuse. Il avait doucement tâté son cou de ses long doigts minces à l'endroit où l'aguille l'avait touché. Il avait senti la matière poreuse d'un pansement en coton. Déjà, sa migraine avait commencé. Une atroce douleur pesait sur ses arcades sourcilières, elle ne l'avait plus quitté depuis. En voulant se passer la main dans les cheveux il avait senti des bandages sur une partie de son crâne. Un étau d'acier froid avait resserré son cœur. Que lui avait-on fait ? Izaya doutait de vouloir le savoir. Tout ce qu'il désirait était de sortir de cet enfer.

Il rampa lentement vers un cadavre de bouteille au cas où de la condensation se serait formée. Rien. Elle était aussi sèche que lui. Il se recroquevilla et ferma ses yeux brulants pour plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Shizuo, quant à lui ne réussissait pas à dormir. Il était allongé dans son lit et regardait le temps s'écouler sur son radio-réveil. Il était 4h35 du matin. Pour la énième fois cette nuit-là, il se retourna en grognant de mécontentement. Il n'avait aucune piste. Aucune. Il savait pourquoi son fléau et les autres avaient été enlevés mais il ne savait pas par qui. Il se remémorait chaque discussion, chaque détails dont il avait pu être témoin mais rien ne paraissait anormal.

-Et puis merde, pesta-t-il en se levant.

Il prit son paquet de cigarettes et sortit dans les rues sombres d'une ville canadienne. Parce que les disparus étaient éparpillés dans le pays, il devait dormir dans des motels et il se déplaçait en bus où en faisant du stop. Izaya avait disparu depuis trois semaines. Son absence était pire que sa présence pour Shizuo. Ce petit diablotin avait toujours fait partie de son paysage, ne pas le voir manquait à Shizuo. Ce manque n'était pas comme le manque d'un proche, loin de là. Ne pas voir ce microbe était comme supprimer la fête nationale. Fréquenter Izaya, le supporter, tenter de le tuer et décrypter ses plans tenait lieu de tradition pour notre blondinet.

Il inspira une grande bouffé de nicotine et la recracha silencieusement. Le nuage laiteux s'évapora dans la brise nuptiale. Un cri étouffé sortit notre nostalgique de sa rêverie. Il entendit le son sourd d'un corps qui s'étale sur le bitume. Il courut vers l'endroit d'où il semblait provenir. Il déboucha dans une petite ruelle à l'éclairage douteux. Trois formes noires bougeaient. Dans un instant de survie, il se cacha derrière une poubelle. Les trois formes noires soulevèrent un corps inerte.

-Arf, il est balèze lui, souffla la première silhouette.

-Ferme-là et mets le dans le fourgon.

Ils passèrent sous un lampadaire et notre jeune détective vit le visage de la victime. C'était un pré-adolescent un peu rondouillet. Les photos des disparus défilèrent dans sa petite tête blonde. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des enfants et des jeunes adultes, c'était révoltant.

Une ombre passa derrière le volant et ouvrit une bière tandis que les deux autres chargeaient le fourgon. Soudain, sortant de nulle part, un panneau de signalisation faucha les deux hommes. Ils s'écrasèrent mollement contre le mur le plus proche dans un cri muet. Le conducteur continua de lire ses messages et ne vit pas non plus arriver le coup de poing.

Un petit enfant ayant entendu le prit sourd du métal contre la tête creuse d'un imbécile se leva de son lit et regarda par la fenêtre. Il vit un grand serveur soulever un camion. Bouche bée, il sera son doudou contre son torse face au surréalisme de cette scène. Le super héros, car ce ne pouvait être

qu'un super héros, traina derrière lui la voiture noire comme il aurait trainé une valise. Le petit garçon vit une jambe dépasser mollement de l'arrière du véhicule. Il ne douta pas un seul instant que c'était la jambe du méchant. Lorsque son héros disparu à l'angle de la rue, il retourna se coucher un sourire aux lèvres. Cette nuit-là il rêva d'un bon super héros portant un veston de serveur à la place d'une cape rouge.

La réalité était cependant bien moins poétique. Shizuo avait laissé la victime contre le mur de la ruelle et avait chargé le fourgon des trois abrutis. Calmement il les avait ligotés à un lampadaire près du motel douteux qui lui servait de chambre. Il sirotait un verre de lait en fumant une cigarette quand un des corps commença à bouger. L'homme avait un visage anguleux et une barbe négligée. Les bûcherons du camp se seraient révoltés face à cette horreur, « montre-moi ta barbe et je te dirais qui tu es ! » lui avait balancé un de ses collègues. Shizuo n'ayant pas de barbe le bûcheron avait conclu qu'il était puceau, révélant par la même occasion la faillibilité de cette science du poil.

-Aïe…, grogna Barbe-moche.

Notre tortionnaire s'accroupi devant lui et mit ses gants en cuir.

-Bonsoir, dit-il d'un ton professionnel. J'aurai quelques questions à vous poser par rapport aux étranges disparitions de la région.

Le mutant sentait la rage, la colère et la soif du sang bouillir dans ses veines. Ces émotions lui arrachèrent un sourire sadique. Barbe-moche déglutit péniblement.

-Je ne sais rien, articula-t-il dans une soudaine montée de loyauté envers son patron.

La claque que lui asséna le jeune homme blond lui fit voir des étoiles. Sans qu'il ait le temps de se remettre de ses émotions des doigts fins et fermes se resserrèrent sur sa mâchoire. Un souffle glacé lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Je bosse sur cette affaire depuis trois putain de semaines je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes conneries…

Shizuo le relâcha violement.

-Je veux un nom.

Le ton catégorique de l'enquêteur porta ses fruits.

-Personne ne connait son vrai nom… (Shizuo craqua ses doigts d'un air menaçant). Mais je peux vous dire comment on l'appelle ! Le Savant Fou ! C'est le Savant Fou !, cria-t-il d'un ton suppliant. Ne me faites pas de mal.

Ce surnom n'augurait rien de bon. Les malades qui se revendiquaient fous étaient les plus dangereux. Surtout s'ils pensaient être savants…

-Un lieu.

-Je sais p…je devais livrer le colis à un entrepôt en bordure de la ville, se hâta-t-il d'ajouter face à la mine mécontente du blondinet.

Le monstre en face de lui se pinça l'arête du nez et inspira profondément.

-Je hais la violence…, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

Un sentiment de culpabilité et de dégout de sa personne l'envahit. Il se persuada qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Dans un élan agacé il se releva et rejoint sa chambre pour faire ses affaires. Sous l'œil étonné de Barbe-moche il en ressortit avec un sac noir et lui balança :

-Dis à ton patron que même si je voulais ne pas en venir à là…ça va chier.

Sur ce, il se craqua le cou et s'enfonça dans la nuit.


	11. Chapter 11

L'entrepôt était vide. Shizuo tira rageusement dans une cannette. Cette dernière troua la tôle du bâtiment. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu. Peut-être qu'au fond il avait espéré que le Savant Fou soit là avec une tasse de thé et Izaya. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira. Automatiquement, il prit une cigarette pour se détendre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perdre son sang-froid, il allait faire comme avant : il allait enquêter. Calmé et déterminé, il repartit vers la ville.

Izaya sortit partiellement de sa somnolence. Son enclos avait été nettoyé sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Ses tortionnaires ne semblaient pas vouloir le laisser mourir. Un rire amer souleva faiblement sa poitrine, suivit par une quinte de toux. Un nouveau repas et une nouvelle bouteille d'eau était à sa disposition. Il se traîna vers ces denrées rares dans un effort qui lui parut surhumain. Affaiblis, il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour ouvrir la bouteille. Cette dépense d'énergie soudaine l'avait essoufflé et il voyait apparaitre des étoiles dans son champ de vison. Prudent, Izaya s'arrêta pour reprendre un peu d'énergie, puis, doucement, il but à petites gorgées. Sa gorge sèche en redemandait encore, toutefois il savait que la prochaine bouteille ne serait que dans longtemps. Un peu plus hydraté que précédemment, il s'avança vers son plateau repas. Un pâté sans gout trônait fièrement dans une assiette en carton. A côté, des couverts en plastique étaient encore dans leur emballage. D'expérience, il savait que la nourriture ne pourrissait pas ici. Il décida d'en prendre seulement une cuillérée avant de se recroqueviller de nouveau.

Notre triste petit démon pensa à Shizuo pour passer le temps. Il ne se sentait jamais aussi vivant que pendant ces courses poursuites. Il regrettait le temps où il avait eu assez de forces pour le narguer. Plongé dans ses souvenirs, il tomba dans un sommeil emplit de lampadaires volants. Il ne sentit pas la nouvelle morsure d'une seringue dans son épaule.

Contrairement à lui, Shizuo ne pouvait pas se permettre de ressasser le passé. Cette histoire de Savant Fou était devenue sa nouvelle obsession. Il avait décidé de se rendre au commissariat de police pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas en apprendre un peu plus sur ce mystérieux individu. Seulement il avait oublié à quel point l'administration pouvait être lente. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il attendait pour être reçu par le shérif et quinze minutes qu'il essayait de soutirer un chocolat chaud à cette maudite machine à café.

-Bordel, je ne te demande pas la mer à boire, je te demande juste un putain de chocolat, salaud…

-Monsieur, l'interpela une voix, le shérif est prêt à vous recevoir.

Il lança un dernier regard haineux vers la machine puis se dirigea vers le bureau en sortant une cigarette.

-Il est interdit de fumer dans les locaux, monsieur, lui fit platement remarquer le bleu qui l'accompagnait.

S'il s'était écouté, Shizuo lui aurait balancé son poing dans la figure, mais il préféra ne pas risquer de se faire jeter du commissariat si proche du but.

La shérif l'attendait, pieds sur la table et tasse de thé en main. Ses longs cheveux auburns étaient rassemblés en un gros chignon. Ses yeux noirs jugèrent ce grand blond de haut en bas puis de bas en haut. Elle y vit un gamin qui pourrait mettre un peu de divertissement dans sa journée si morne.

-Que veut notre petit bonhomme ?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Le « petit bonhomme » tiqua sur son surnom. Il était assez tendu et la moindre remarque avait l'effet d'une douche brûlante sur lui.

-Je cherche des renseignements sur un dit « Savant Fou ». En avez-vous déjà entendu parler ?

-Oui, répondit mystérieusement son interlocutrice.

Ce manque de développement démangea rageusement l'épine dorsale de notre détective improvisé.

-Quand ?

-C'était il y a bien longtemps…durant mes cours de littérature. Vous savez, l'image du savant fou est utilisée depuis l'ascension de la science, soit il y a…

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Shizuo plaqua le plat de sa main sur le bureau.

-Il y a des centaines de disparus dans cette région et la seule piste fiable que j'ai trouvé est un nom : le Savant Fou. Donc maintenant tu vas arrêter de te foutre de moi et me dire si oui ou non ce nom te dit quelque chose ?!

Elle le regarda sans un mot.

-Le Savant Fou serait à la tête d'une organisation criminelle nommée Q.I. Elle opère la nuit et ne laisse aucune trace. Nous avons en ce moment même des agents infiltrés dans le réseau, hélas, il n'y en a trop peu, conclu-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux d'un air accusateur. Cependant vous avez l'air déterminé à trouver ce Savant…et vous avez aussi une dette envers moi…, ajouta-t-elle en lorgnant son bureau.

Calmé par ce flux d'informations, notre petit monstre retira délicatement sa main de ce dernier et vit, gêné, son empreinte à tout jamais gravée dans le bois.

-Désolé…des fois je perds patience, s'excusa-t-il d'une petite voix.

-J'ai cru comprendre, dit-elle non sans une certaine amertume. Ce bureau a le double de votre âge, voir le triple, estima-t-elle en le jugeant une nouvelle fois du regard. Maintenant je vais vous poser une question rhétorique dont la réponse que vous me donnerait sera positive.

Le blondinet fronça les sourcils le temps d'analyser cette dernière phrase.

-Voulez-vous intégré le Q.I ?, demanda-t-elle de nouveau souriante.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et y vit une menace sourde se mélangé au brun de ses iris. Toutefois menaces ou non sa réponse était la même.

-Oui.

Ils sourirent tous deux, scellant muettement leur accord.

Un jeune homme amaigri était ligoté à une table d'opération. Ses paupières tressaillirent et il ouvrit lentement un œil. Il tourna lourdement la tête sur le côté. Des outils chirurgicaux reposaient sur un charriot en fer. Un scalpel, des pinces et d'autres instruments de torture y reposaient. Inquiet il tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Ce ne fut pas plus rassurant. Une scie automatique était installée. Ses dents tranchantes et assoiffés semblaient l'attendre dans un sourire sadique. Il gémit. Mut par un instinct de survie il essaya de se relever. Malheureusement, des liens en cuir recouvraient son corps. Il pesta intérieurement. Son pouls avait accéléré sous l'effet de la panique. Il entendit des pas venir vers lui.

Un homme avec une charlotte et un masque hygiénique vint vers lui dans un ricanement.

-Notre petit prodige est réveillé ?

-Je ne suis pas à vous, articula Izaya en y mettant toute sa haine.

-Pas encore, pas encore. Il ne me reste plus qu'une opération pour que tu sois un gentil petit soldat à l'intelligence surdéveloppée, mais pour le moment j'ai besoin que tu dormes, susurra-t-il un sourire dans la voix.

Izaya voulu riposter mais une seringue vint de nouveau s'enfoncer allégrement dans ses veines.


	12. Chapter 12

**Il ne m'est pas coutume de faire un petit blabla d'auteur mais vu le temps que j'ai mis à posté ce chapitre, c'est un geste naturel.**

 **Excusez l'humble mortelle que je suis ! Pour dire vrai il y a eu quelques mauvais timing entre moi et mon cher beta reader (merci à toi d'ailleurs de te faire saigner les yeux pour que cette histoire soit lisible). Nous avions tous deux à faire puisque nous changeons de ville ! Pour la première fois je vais avoir un chez moi sans Papa Maman. J'en suis excitée !...Et un peu angoissée. M'enfin qui vivra verra.**

 **J'en profite pour vous remercier, très cher lecteurs et lectrices, pour vos critiques constructives, vos encouragements et votre éternel bonne humeur et bienveillance auprès de ma fanfiction. Vous êtes son essence même finalement. MERCI !**

Shizuo et Izaya n'avait jamais été aussi près l'un de l'autre depuis des mois. Dix mètres les séparaient sans qu'aucun des deux n'en aient conscience. Au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble de l'entreprise, notre blondinet s'éventrait pour avoir un job et s'infiltrer. Dans les films, l'infiltration d'un agent semblait trépignant et excitant, ici, Shizuo avait dû se battre contre l'administration de l'entreprise pour d'écorcher un entretien d'embauche.

Il était assis dans un hall lumineux et sobrement décoré. Les autres prétendants au poste de garde du corps étaient assis bien droit dans leurs sièges en attendant sagement leur tour. Notre héros, lui, était avachi dans ce si confortable fauteuil de cuir souple et élégant. Il avait remis sa tenue de barman. Un veston noir, un nœud papillon noir, des chaussures noires, un pantalon à pinces noires et une chemise blanche pour mettre un peu de lumière dans cette tenue si triste. La grande porte en bois laquée s'ouvrit et un petit homme à l'air de majordome l'appela. Il le conduisit dans un bureau aussi lumineux que le hall où un homme d'affaire au sourire ravageur l'attendait.

-Monsieur, chanta-t-il gaiment en attrapant sa main pour la serrer avec poigne. Enchanté, je suis David Coolman le DRH de la boite Q.I.

David Coolman était un trentenaire aux cheveux noirs et aux iris bleu. Son charme et son charisme naturel avait était ses plus fidèles alliés pour gravir les échelons, même si papa l'avait bien soutenu. Il avait accepté de reprendre la direction des ressources humaines, toutefois ses ambitions étaient bien plus vastes que le recrutement et le licenciement des employés. Il voulait le beurre, l'argent du beurre et le cul de la laitière. Déjà millionnaire, grâce à son pédigrée, et engagé dans une relation plus que professionnelle avec la femme du PDG, il ne lui manquait plus que le beurre.

-Je suis Shizuo Heiwajima, je viens postuler pour le poste de garde du corps.

-Ou agent de sécurité, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire commerciale.

-Euh…oui.

Le blondinet se souciait peu de quel poste il occuperait, tant qu'il était dans la boîte. Coolman lui offrait toujours un sourire éclatant de blancheur. Son costume n'avait pas un pli et sa cravate était retenue à sa place par une petite épingle en or qui valait au moins deux mois de salaire au bar de Tabernoucle. Fort heureusement, notre petit enquêteur en herbe était insensible à l'intimidation implicite, mais ostentatoire, des bureaucrates. A vrai dire, il n'était sensible à aucune intimidation.

-Bien, commença Coolman en s'asseyant élégamment sur son fauteuil. Pourquoi je vous prendrez-vous et pas un autre ?

Coolman adorait poser cette question, il ne se souciait gère des formalités d'emplois ennuyeuses à mourir, il voulait voir ce que ses (ex)futurs-employés avait dans le ventre. Peu importe qu'ils ne réussissent pas à garder un job, peu importe leur casier judiciaire. Il n'aurait pas non plus affirmé que c'était des éléments nécessaire pour les « agents » de l'entreprise mais il ne l'aurait pas non plus nié.

-Je ne pense pas être mieux que les autres qui attendent, je sais juste que ce genre de travail nécéssite une certaine force physique. Et je suis plutôt fort dans mon domaine.

Shizuo avait détesté l'idée de mettre en valeur son côté mutant cependant Safia avait trouvé que ce serait un bon argument pour être recruté plus vite. Le gamin retint une grimace de dégout en évoquant son incroyable capacité physique.

Le parfait commerciale eu un petit sourire amusé.

-Vraiment ?, ricana-t-il comme s'il attendait une preuve.

Le cerveau protozoaire digéra et compris l'invitation à une démonstration de force.

Sous le regard médusé de Coolman, le blondinet à l'air hagard s'empara avec une main de l'anse en fer de la chaise et la plia sans le moindre effort.

-Oh mon Dieu !, s'exclama-t-il comme s'il venait de gagner au loto. Vous êtes un mutant, c'est ça ?

Coolman s'était levé de sa chaise et passait sa main dans ses parfaits cheveux bruns, excité par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il avait enfin trouvé son homme de main, celui qui allait lui donner le beurre.

Il reçut comme réponse un hochement de tête vaguement suspicieux. Le sourire un peu trop émerveillé du commerciale n'égaillait aucunement Shizuo.

-Un mutant ! Haha ! Parfait ! C'est parfait ! Monsieur vous êtes engagé mais pas comme garde du corps…, précisa-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Shizuo sentit ses entrailles grogner méchamment n'augurant rien de bon. D'un côté cela voulait dire qu'il se rapprochait de son fléau.

Et Dieu sait qu'il n'avait pas tort. Dans les sous-sols du bâtiment un brunet amaigris se réveilla dans une salle bruyante. Dans d'autres circonstances il aurait sauté de joie. Le bruit était synonyme de vie, d'humain, de contacts. Cependant l'opération infligée à notre pauvre petit démon lui donnait la nausée et le bruit ne faisait qu'amplifier le goût de la bile dans sa gorge. Il réussit à saisir un seau mit au pied de son lit et vomit allègrement. Il entendit à peine l'infirmière signaler que le « sujet 401 » était réveillé. On déposa des vêtements propres au pied de son lit avant de refermer les rideaux blancs qui encerclaient son nouvel espace d'intimité. Son nouveau style vestimentaire était dépourvu de fourrure blanche. C'était un simple pantalon blanc et un sweatshirt noir.

Une fois habillé, il s'aventura à l'extérieur. Des centaines de personnes s'affairaient dans tous les sens. Certains habillés tout en blanc, certains habillés comme lui. Des ordinateurs surpuissants étaient disposés au centre de la pièce et affichaient des lignes de codes et des cartes. Sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir, il se sentait différent, vidé et exténué.

Une trentenaire aux cheveux sévèrement révélés sur la tête se précipita vers lui.

-Asseyez-vous 401, vous devez être fatigué après l'opération que vous venez de subir.

L'ancien lui aurait protesté mais son corps obéis immédiatement à l'ordre. Sans hésitation.

-Ouvrez la bouche, ordonna-t-elle en allumant une petite lampe de poche.

Encore une fois il obéit sans ciller.

-Toussez.

Ses poumons se contractèrent automatiquement pour obéir.

-Bien, vous pouvez rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune nous allons vous distribuer vos tâches journalières.

Sans lui prêter plus d'attention l'infirmière partit sans même vérifier si notre brunet obéissait. L'ancien lui aurait profité de ce moment d'inattention pour faire le tour de la salle, se faufiler partout et analyser son environnement et les êtres qui le composaient. Cependant le nouveau ne jeta même pas un regard autour de lui et se dirigea vers la salle commue.

Pendant qu'il suivait les indications et sentit comme un manque. Il lui manquait quelque chose. IL n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi…à se souvenir… Il débarqua dans un bureau soigneusement rangé. Trop rangé.

Un vieil homme au regard perçant l'attendait. Ce regard lui disait quelque chose mais le brunet ne put dire quoi. IL avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cet homme, ce regard, oui ce regard lui rappelait un mauvais souvenir, mais lequel ?

-Bonjour 401, le salua l'homme. Je vais commencer par te poser des questions de routine, pour vérifier que l'opération se soit bien déroulée.

Il hocha la tête.

-Bien, te souviens-tu de ton vrai nom ?

Il réfléchit intensément en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de retirer quelque chose de la brume qui envahissait son esprit. Ce fut un échec total.

-Je…non, avoua-t-il à contrecœur.

-Je ne le sais pas non plus, je t'ai récupéré dans la rue, perdue parmi les ordures. Je t'ai récupéré, préparé, soigné et nourris jusqu'à ce que tu puisses rejoindre les autres. Je suis ton sauveur vois-tu, conclu-t-il en ouvrant ses bras. Cependant tu n'es pas le seul que j'ai sauvé, c'est pour cela que tu portes comme nom un chiffre. Tu es 401, susurra-t-il en se rapprochant de lui.

Il le prit par l'épaule et le fit se retourner pour contempler son environnement.

-…et ceci est ta maison et nous somme ta famille.

Notre pauvre « sujet 401 » le cru et n'eut pas la volonté de protester, de pointer les erreurs dans son récit. Il n'eut pas la force de se rebeller parce qu'il savait que tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé sa mémoire il devrait le croire. Cette absence de volonté n'était pourtant pas anodine.


	13. Chapter 13

Un garçon aux cheveux de jais et au visage féminin regardait des chiffres et des algorithmes défiler frénétiquement sur l'écran. Ses doigts volaient habilement de touche, en touche sans aucune hésitation. Son regard vidé de toute émotion déchiffrait parfaitement ce charabia informatique. Une femme en tenue grise passa près de lui, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et griffonna quelques notes avant de repartir voir les autres sujets. En effet, 401 n'était pas le seul lorgner les informations cryptées. Tous les sujets étaient rassemblés dans un immense salle blanche. Chacun des candidats portait un uniforme blanc et son numéro d'identification sur le torse. Un numéro qui était affiché partout, un numéro qui était leur seul lien avec leur identité.

Le soir précédent notre cher amnésique avait remarqué une tache noire sur son avant-bras et sa clavicule. En regardant dans un petit miroir mit à disposition par le personnel il avait pu y lire son matricule. On l'avait tatoué. Comme un chien. Aucune rage ou colère n'emplit son regard quand cette pensée apparue. Cette nouvelle le laissait tout à fait indifférent. Il ne savait même pas si son corps lui appartenait. Il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait être considéré comme individu. Tellement d'autres lui ressemblaient. Il ne voyait que le reflet d'un sujet du programme dans ce bout de verre.

Ses journées étaient rythmées par une alarme sourde. La première marquait le réveil, la seconde le petit déjeuner, la troisième la toilette et la quatrième le début des entrainements. A chaque rotation des exercices cette même alarme meuglait. Puis venait le soir et le souper, la douche, le coucher. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu le compte des jours mais il savait que le programme allait bientôt s'accélérer, le professeur l'avait dit.

Tandis que dans les fondements du bâtiments une armée de zombies s'afféraient à un étrange programme, Shizuo découvrait les joies, et surtout les peines, de son nouveau poste.

Coolman était un homme à l'égo surdimensionné et si notre jeune infiltré n'avait pas tant tenu à retrouver son Némésis il l'aurait depuis longtemps balancé par la fenêtre en verre du quarantième étage. Notre petit ange au caractère explosif avait pour fonction de suivre Coolman partout. Enfin presque. Parfois il devait rester derrière la porte lorsque monsieur allait voir certaines femmes. Le jeune loup des affaires n'était pas le moins du monde gêner de trainer son nouveau jouet dans les endroits les plus sulfureux. Au contraire, il en tirait une certaine fierté. Cela lui donnait une importance qu'il n'avait pas forcement. De la poudre aux yeux, c'était tout. Toutefois c'était efficace pour asseoir son influence auprès de certains politiciens et autres égocentriques anonymes.

Lors d'une énième partie de poker, Coolman se révéla enfin utile. La table était composée de politiciens, d'hommes d'affaires et d'un juge du nom de Strampez. Représentant de la justice à la mine grave, il ne semblait pas le moins du monde outré par la conversation.

-Il faudra le faire en tout discrétion, évidement, appuya un homme d'une soixantaine d'années aux joues rougies par le vin.

-Il va s'en dire…, confirma une femme du même âge en allumant une cigarette. Pour ma part je ne saurai dire d'où vient l'argent, si on me le demande.

Ils rirent tous sous l'œil réprobateur du blond. S'il avait cru comprendre, cette bande de requins faisait référence à une énorme transaction. Coolman avait déjà insinué qu'il serait celui qui répartirait l'argent sur les comptes de chacun d'entre eux. Personnellement, le garde du corps n'aurait jamais fait confiance à un homme aussi louche. D'un côté, tous les joueurs à cette table étaient louches.

Le juge prit la parole d'un ton calme et platonique :

-Parler du futur est réjouissant mais seulement quand on sait qu'il arrive bientôt, sinon c'est de l'espoir.

Il se tourna vers l'employeur du mutant et lui demanda :

-Avez-vous une date ?

Coolman ne perdit pas le moins du monde son sourire arrogant.

-Je ne suis qu'un intermédiaire.

Il laissa un silence mystérieux flotter dans l'air.

-Cependant le Professeur m'a fait savoir que le Programme va bientôt entrer dans la phase qui nous intéresse, déclara-t-il en gratifiant les autres d'un énorme sourire carnassier.

Le juge ne parut pas satisfait.

-Il en a mis du temps à récupérer ses chiens galeux, soupira dédaigneusement la femme en soufflant sa bouffée de cigarette.

Sans se démonter face à cette attaque, le commercial lui répondit mielleusement :

-Certes, cependant la plus longue phase est la phase d'accoutumance et la phase d'évaluation des sujets. L'argent ne tombe pas du ciel, mais, ceux qui sont insatisfaits par ce projet sont libres de quitter la salle.

Après un silence le juge se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-En revanche, je ne peux vous assurer que vous sortirez vivant…, ajouta le jeune homme d'un air profondément désolé.

Il fit un petit geste à son garde du corps. Shizuo comprit tout de suite ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il ne savait pas s'il en était capable. Son corps refusa d'obéir. Il était pétrifié et son employeur avait toujours son regard froid plongé dans le sien. Il y lu une menace. S'il ne le tuait pas il serait viré, s'il était viré il ne reverrait pas Izaya. Il se pinça l'arête du nez. _Putain._

Il se dirigea vers le juge. Ce dernier commença à transpirer et à chercher du regard un soutien quelconque de la part des invités. Ils s'étaient tous désintéressés de la scène.

Le garde du corps de Coolman lui saisit l'épaule et l'emmena dans l'arrière salle. Malgré la sueur qui lui coulait sur les tempes, Strampez ne se dessaisit pas de son air impassible.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, le juge et le jeune employé se jaugèrent du regard. Shizuo ne se sentait pas du tout capable de tuer un homme, comme il l'avait dit au fléau, il respectait la vie.

-Fait-le, ordonna le juge d'une voix calme. Je sais que si tu ne me tues pas, il te tuera avec moi, après tout toi et moi nous sommes substituables.

Notre blondinet savait que c'était l'entière vérité.

Un ange passa.

Crispé, Shizuo leva son poing et frappa.


	14. Chapter 14

Son poing s'enfonça sans difficulté. Il sentit l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines, c'était une sensation qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Le mur trembla et se fissura tandis que ses phalanges laissaient un cratère. Le garde du corps resta immobile, poing contre le mur.

Le juge sentit une coulée de sueur froide descendre sur toute son échine. Il comprenait pourquoi Coolman c'était entiché de lui. Il garda les yeux fermés, sans oser bouger. Une voix grave monta de la gorge du monstre :

-Personne ne m'obligera à utiliser ma force. S'il veut me tuer qu'il essaye.

Strampez ouvrit timidement les yeux et croisa le regard brûlant de haine du jeune garçon qui lui avait paru inoffensif et sans intérêt il y avait à peine une heure. Ce dernier tira une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma sans baisser les yeux. Le vacillement des flammes se reflétait dans son regard et lui donnait un air démoniaque. Jamais le juge ne s'était sentit aussi effrayé.

Le jeune homme sortit son portable pour taper un SMS, chose faite, il expliqua la situation :

-Je ne vous tue pas parce que je respecte profondément la vie, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que vous allez vous en sortir. Une de mes connaissances va venir vous chercher et vous aller lui dire tout ce que vous savez.

Pendant qu'un des plus puissants hommes de la région patientait nerveusement avec un monstre, un jeune homme aux cheveux de jais apprenait à manipuler une arme à feu. Les sujets étaient alignés par groupe de quinze en face de cible en papier, tandis qu'au milieu le professeur expliquait l'exercice.

-Vous entrez dans la dernière phase de l'exercice. Néanmoins avant de commencer je me vois obligé d'appeler certains d'entre vous. 203, 687, 176,284, 609, …

Il continua sa liste. Quand il eut fini, un quart d'entre eux étaient au milieu de la salle.

-Mes chers enfants, voici ceux d'entre vous qui n'ont pas étaient à la hauteur. Je vais maintenant appeler ceux qui se sont démarqués du lot. 006, 654, 109, 401, …

A son matricule, il se leva et alla rejoindre ses pairs. Il ne ressentait aucune fierté. Pour lui, le professeur ne faisait qu'énumérer des faits. Il resta immobile jusqu'à la fin de la liste.

Les infirmiers étaient réunis autour d'eux. Certains semblaient s'ennuyer et d'autres semblaient excités par la cérémonie. Le bel adonis ne chercha pas à comprendre.

-…et 312. Bravo mes enfants, vous êtes mes perles. Pour vous récompenser vous allez avoir l'immense privilège de commencer cette dernière phase et montrer l'exemple votre fraterie.

Il fit un petit geste de la tête et deux infirmiers vinrent leur distribuer des armes. Sujet 401 prit le sien. Le métal refroidi sa main.

-Vous êtes en possession d'un calibre .38, nous remercions notre sponsor pour ce don.

Des applaudissements retentirent à l'étage supérieur. Les vitres teintées permettaient aux donateurs et aux organisateurs de garder l'anonymat.

-Ces petits bijoux sont d'une extrême sensibilité, il faut donc être habile pour atteindre sa cible du premier coup. Je ne veux pas de balles perdues, je compte sur vous.

Il fit un signe de tête au premier groupe de sujets appelé.

Aussi dociles que des moutons, ils obéirent. Sujet 401 faisait maintenant face à une jeune fille rousse à peine âgée de quinze ans.

La milice l'avait récupéré dans la rue quelques mois plus tôt. Elle avait fugué. Elle n'avait pas pu supporter le regard de son père quand il avait appris que sa fille avait été assez naïve pour suivre un lycéen dans sa chambre lors d'une soirée. Elle n'avait pas pu supporter les larmes de sa mère quand cette dernière avait trouvé le test de grossesse positif sous son matelas. Leurs espoirs de réussite pour leur fille avaient volé en éclats, tout était de sa faute. Les hommes ont des instincts malsains, mais elle était une fille éduquée, elle aurait dû avoir des manières, elle aurait dû _savoir._

Sauf que cette nuit-là, pour la première fois, _il_ s'était intéressé à elle et _il_ l'avait désiré comme elle le désirait depuis des mois. Ils s'étaient pourtant protégés mais qui aurait pu savoir qu'il se serait déchiré ? Et comment faire pour demander une pilule ? Où aller ? Tous les pharmaciens de la ville connaissaient sa famille. Tout le monde la connaissait. Evidemment, si elle avait eu le permis, elle aurait parcouru la moitié du pays pour s'en procurer une. Seulement, elle ne l'avait pas. Elle n'avait eu personne vers qui se tourner et au bout d'une semaine l'incident avait était oublié.

Il l'ignorait toujours et elle avait repris sa jolie petite vie où elle s'était arrêtée. C'était sans compter sur les nausées qui avaient commencé quelques semaines plus tard. Elle avait dès lors eu des doutes et avait demandé à son meilleur ami de lui acheter un test de grossesse. Comme c'était un homme, on ne lui avait pas posé de questions et on l'avait seulement jaugé du regard.

C'est ainsi qu'elle l'avait appris. Elle n'avait pas su quoi faire. Elle n'avait pas osé faire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait espéré qu'en ignorant l'incident, il n'existerait plus. C'était ce qu'il s'était passé jusqu'au soir où ses parents avaient su.

Elle avait alors couru aussi loin qu'elle avait pu. Voulant fuir le regard de ses propres parents, leurs pleurs, leurs reproches, et elle avait aussi voulu fuir sa honteuse vérité. A bout de souffle, elle s'était arrêté dans une ruelle et s'était écroulée contre un mur, en larmes. Elle n'avait pas vu le fourgon et avait à peine sentit la seringue s'enfoncer dans son cou.

-L'entrainement peut maintenant commencer.

Les infirmiers levèrent un bras.

Le sujet 401 leva son arme et visa.

Son esprit était concentré sur l'objectif.

Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus en enceinte. Cependant, elle ne se rappelait pas non plus l'avoir déjà été un jour. En fait, elle n'était plus personne, juste un chiffre parmi d'autres, faisant face un autre chiffre aussi neutre qu'elle. Le professeur avait beau leur dire qu'ils étaient tous frères et sœurs, elle ne ressentait rien pour lui ou pour les autres. Elle ne ressentait rien pour elle-même non plus.

Les bras s'abaissèrent.

Il tira.

Elle n'eut aucune pensée quand la vie la quitta. Son meurtrier non plus.

Dans les salles surplombant la base, une salve d'applaudissements retentit. Les bouteilles de champagne s'ouvrirent dans un rire joyeux et les verres s'entrechoquèrent. Le projet allait bientôt pouvoir commencer.


	15. Chapter 15

Gauche…droite…gauche…droite. Le balancier de l'ampoule donnait un air lugubre à la salle d'interrogatoire. Strampez était effondré sur l'unique chaise présente dans la pièce. Un sentiment d'étouffement lui serrait la gorge. La pièce était nue et des traces de javel parsemaient les murs et le sol. Il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi. Il sentit la peur, la culpabilité et la honte lui tordre les boyaux. La Shérif et son agent infiltré le savaient et ils comptaient bien en profiter.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'avait imaginé Shizuo lorsqu'il avait contacté la Shérif. « J'arrive tout de suite ! » lui avait-elle lancé sans un soupçon d'hésitation dans la voix. Or, Shizuo n'avait pas pris en compte le décalage horaire entre les terres citoyennes et les terres de l'administration publique.

Strampez et notre petit détective en herbe avaient passé un certain temps à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier décide que cette situation embarrassante devait prendre fin. Il n'avait d'autre choix que d'assommer le pauvre juge.

Puis vient tout le transport « logistique » du juge. Devions-nous l'amener dans un brancard ? Il était quand même inconscient…Mais en même temps il était en état d'arrestation, alors ne devions-nous pas plutôt lui passer les menottes et le mettre à l'arrière de la voiture ? Après une longue, très longue, délibération il fut décidé qu'il serait amené menotté dans une ambulance.

Tout ce joli petit cirque pour déposer le juge, réveillé cette fois, dans une salle chauffée avec un mobilier en bois typiquement canadien. On lui amena même un mug de café sous l'œil réprobateur de Shizuo qui avait été confiné dans un coin du commissariat. On ne lui avait même pas apporté un café. Au bout d'une demi-heure, soit une seconde du point de vue de l'administration juridique, la Shérif vint le rejoindre. Elle le remercia vivement et lui proposa d'assister à l'interrogatoire de Strampez « prévu dans une petite heure » soit deux heures. Notre blondinet décida qu'il méritait un bon chocolat chaud, la machine à café ne partagea pas son opinion.

Pendant que Shizuo perdait patience, les infirmiers passaient dans les rangs d'entrainement, griffonnant de temps à autres des notes sur leurs feuilles.

Sujet 401 était face à une cible et tirait à l'intervalle de trois secondes. Les corps avaient été enlevés et ils pouvaient s'entrainer sans dérangement. Un infirmier s'approcha de lui sans un bruit, son nez effleura le cou du petit brun. Il ne bougea pas d'un cil et tira de nouveau sur sa cible en faisant mouche, totalement indifférent à cette étrange proximité.

-Le Savant veut te parler, 401, susurra l'infirmier à son oreille.

Il posa son calibre 0.38 et se retourna pour suivre l'infirmier comme le voulait la procédure. Ce dernier portait un blouse blanche déboutonnée sur une chemise et un pantalon tout aussi immaculés, si ce n'est une trace de sang sur la manche gauche.

-Je t'en prie, passe devant.

Son regard faussement chaleureux aurait dû mettre en alerte le sujet, mais ce dernier ne se posa pas de question et obéit. Il sentit la main de l'infirmier se glisser dans son dos, remontant lentement sa colonne vertébrale pour finir par appuyer sur sa nuque. Il entendit le souffle de ce dernier s'accélérer tandis que son propre pouls n'augmenta pas d'une palpitation.

La pression que l'infirmier exerçait sur sa nuque le guida dans une salle insonorisée et hermétique. Il vit une infirmière trainer un corps hors de la salle, laissant une faible trainée de sang derrière elle. Bien dressé, 401 se laissa pousser jusqu'au centre de la pièce.

Arrivé à un marquage noir en forme de croix il sentit le bras de l'infirmier lui encercler le cou. Tout alla très vite. 401 lui attrapa le poignet et le tourna de moitié, forçant son attaquant à se mettre à genoux. Cependant ce dernier n'était pas dupe et il le força à l'accompagner dans sa chute en resserrant sa prise autour de sa nuque avec sa main libre. Ils s'écroulèrent par terre. 401 analysa une situation de danger de type 2. Tentative de meurtre à mains nues. On l'avait préparé.

Comme prévu son adversaire se mit à califourchon sur lui. 401 banda ses muscles, anticipant la suite. Lorsque l'infirmier abattit son poing, il lui attrapa le poignet pour dévier la trajectoire sans effort et de sa main libre, il lui assena un coup du plat de la main sur l'oreille pour malmener son tympan. Déséquilibré il bascula légèrement à droite, 401 en profita pour se libérer et se relever dans un geste fluide.

L'infirmier se releva en se frottant l'oreille.

-Pas mal, chien, balança-t-il avant de lui assener un coup de poing en plein thorax.

Le sujet eu le souffle coupé et vit rouge pendant une fraction de seconde, pas assez pour que son attaquant ait le temps de lui en asséner un second coup. Il roula sur le sol pour éviter le suivant.

Il analysa son adversaire. Il avait une masse musculaire développée, il était gaucher et son point faible était la finesse et l'équilibre comme il l'avait pressenti. Il tapait fort grâce à ses épaules et ses biceps. 401 devait viser à cet endroit pour avoir une chance de s'en sortir.

Il attendit que son adversaire l'attaque et glissa à la dernière seconde à gauche pour se retrouver derrière lui, c'est à ce moment qui planta le bout de ses doigts dans le dos de l'infirmier. Ce dernier poussa un grognement de douleur. 401 avait touché un point clé pour la fonction motrice du bras gauche. Débarrassé en partie de la menace du bras gauche de l'infirmier il allait commencer la phase d'immobilisation.

Il se rapprocha pour le corps à corps final. Les coups fusèrent des deux côtés mais ceux du sujet tapait biceps et épaules. Il ne réussit pas à esquiver un coup en pleine pommette. Faisant fi de la douleur, il attendit que l'infirmier s'essouffle pour lui donner deux claques simultanées avec ses mains sur les oreilles. Les tympans de son adversaire éclatèrent. Un cri de souffrance emplie la pièce.

Pendant que l'estropié se tenait la tête entre les mains en gémissant devant le sujet apathique, le Savant entra dans la salle.

-Beau travail sujet 401, observa-t-il.

Ce dernier n'avait rien à répondre à ce constat, de toute manière le Savant n'attendait pas de réponse de sa part. Il s'approcha de l'infirmier et le regarda gémir pendant quelques secondes.

-Vois-tu Georges, la force et la passion du meurtre ne fait pas tout.

-Il ne vous entend plus, remarqua le sujet sur un ton neutre.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Achève-le.

Le Savant s'approche de 401 et le toisa :

-Ne laisse jamais un travail inachevé.

401 hocha de la tête et s'approcha de l'infirmier. Celui-ci cria « non » plusieurs fois avant que 401 ne lui brise la nuque d'un mouvement net et déterminé.


	16. Chapter 16

Le shérif eut maintes fois l'occasion de se féliciter d'avoir officieusement recruté ce grand dadais. Ils avaient mis la main sur un réseau de crimes organisé particulièrement sophistiqué. C'était encore un peu flou pour l'instant, mais les investigateurs restaient optimistes sur la situation. Suite à l'interrogatoire de Strampez, ils avaient su qu'une multitude de grands personnages finançaient et supervisaient des opérations illicites. Les détails de ces dernières restaient encore flous mais le blondinet au caractère explosif ne se démontait pas et continuait de creuser la piste.

Au début de l'aventure, Shizuo cherchait Izaya pour des raisons proches de l'altruismes, néanmoins depuis qu'il avait appris que ce petit démon pouvait être impliqué dans une organisation criminelle, le trouver devenait une cause humanitaire à ses yeux. Quelques bedeaux, au courant de sa quête, lui chuchotaient d'un air désolé qu'Izaya n'avait peut-être pas été enlevé, que c'était un coup monté de sa part. N'écoutant que ses tripes, le blond écartait ses idées saugrenues d'un geste de la main, s'il n'écartait pas les bedeaux eux-mêmes de ce même geste de la main.

Ce fut Johnny, un inspecteur à la moustache fournie, qui emmena notre petit détective pour interroger la famille du juge. Peut-être que sa femme pourrait lâcher des informations intéressantes. Après une longue pause-café pur Johnny et chocolat pour Shizuo ils se mirent en route. Tous deux fumeurs, ils s'autorisèrent un petit plaisir chargé en nicotine pour se donner du courage.

Ils arrivèrent devant une jolie maison de banlieue pavillonnaire. Le gazon était soigneusement tondu, les fleurs étaient savamment placées et la maison même semblait avenante. Nos deux protagonistes faisaient tâche dans ce décor si raffiné. Les cheveux en bataille et une trace de chocolat au coin des lèvres, Shizuo sonna énergiquement. Beau ou pas, le père avait participé au financement d'actions illicites et même atroces, suivants les tripes du blondinet.

Une femme au chignon parfait et la dentition étincelante leur ouvrir. Ses yeux glissèrent brièvement sur les deux zigotos à sa porte et un éclair affligé traversa ses yeux.

-Bonjour messieurs, que puis-je pour vous ?

Badge à la main, Johnny se présenta :

-Bonjour Madame, je suis inspecteur Hulu et voici mon coéquipier Héjé…Hiju…

-…Shizuo, compléta se dernier pour venir en aide à Johnny.

-Voila. Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser à propos de votre mari.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Ce à quoi l'inspecteur répondit pour la rassurer :

-Pouvons-nous entrer ?

Dans le centre-ville, Sujet 401 ressentait les slaves d'excitation des infirmiers et du savant. Ils avaient intensifié leur entrainement et le mot « lancement » rebondissait discrètement sur les murs et dans les dédalles du centre.

Vidé de toutes émotions comme il devait l'être, 401 n'arrivait pas à partager la joie qui se propageait entre les organisateurs. Ce n'est pas pour autant que l'importance de la situation lui échappait. On leur demandait de plus en plus de tenue et de rigueur. Ils devaient pouvoir se faufiler dans la foule sans se faire remarquer, éviter les caméras de surveillances ou du moins ne pas montrer leur visage, tout en performant à l'escalade, la course, au tir et à pleins d'autres sports tous plus extrêmes les uns que les autres.

On avait aussi commencé à les classifier. 401 s'était retrouvé dans le groupes des « Exécuteurs », intervenant après le groupes des « Prépareurs » et partant avant l'intervention des « Nettoyeurs », le tout supervisé par les « Observateurs ».

Pour être le plus efficace possible, les « Exécuteurs » éliminaient les sujets inappropriés ou inefficaces dans le groupe repérés par les « Observateurs ». En réalité, tous les groupes avaient leur rôle dans cet machinerie diabolique. Ce petit manège meurtrier forçait les sujets à toujours dépasser leurs limites pour survivre dans un climat de surveillance constante.

Bien installé dans le salon raffiné de leur hôte, Johnny interrogeait Madame Strampez tandis que Shizuo vaguait de gauche à droite dans le salon en cherchant un détail qui pouvait faire la différence. A chaque fois qu'il ouvrait un tiroir ou déplaçait un objet, un air affligé passait sur le visage de la femme.

Le blondinet aperçu une petite tête ronde l'observer derrière un mur. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard elle disparut dans l'angle, puis réapparut en le dévisageant de ses grands yeux marrons. Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle.

-N'ai pas peur, chuchota-t-il dans l'espoir que ce serait un argument suffisant pour la faire sortir de sa cachette.

Très difficile à convaincre, une petite fille à large boucles brunes s'approcha de lui.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Juliette, répondit-elle avec une voix fluette.

Elle se tritura les mains puis sans quitter des yeux le sol marbré elle demanda au grand blondinet :

-Papa a fait des bêtises ?

Comment annoncer délicatement à une gamine innocente que son père était impliqué dans un programme criminel de grande ampleur. Shizuo réalisa aussi qu'il avait assommé le père de cette petite et il se sentit mal à l'aise. Comment un être aussi mou et cupide pouvait-il partager son ADN avec cette fillette ?

-Euh…oui, on va dire ça, éluda-t-il.

-C'est grave ? demanda-t-elle avec ses grands yeux.

Notre grand sentimental sentit les larmes monter. Qu'on l'éloigne de ce petit ange ! Toute virilité abandonnée, il la prit dans ses bras et la rassura :

-Tout va bien se passer Juliette.

Elle lui rendit l'étreinte pour réconforter cet adulte un peu étrange.

-Tu veux un gâteau ? lui proposa-t-elle.

Un gâteau pouvait guérir toutes les blessures. Surtout ses gâteaux. Souvent seule avec sa nourrisse, elle confectionnait des gâteaux de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs pour s'amuser. Elle guida le blondinet dans la cuisine, l'assit sur une chaise et lui donna une sucette en chocolat saupoudré d'étoiles en caramel. Il la mangea timidement au début, puis l'avala toute entière. Sans un mot elle lui en redonna une autre.

Retrouvant un semblant de contenance, il tenta de l'interroger discrètement :

-Ton papa était étrange ces derniers temps ?

-Il s'enfermait souvent dans son bureau. Mais j'ai pas le droit d'y entrer…je n'ai pas, se reprit-elle.

Sa mère était très exigeante sur ce point.

-Où est le bureau ?

Les tripes de notre détective en herbes avaient repris de la contenance grâce aux délicieux petits gâteaux, et ses tripes sentaient une piste.

Juliette l'amena devant une porte en bois de chêne. Il la remercia puis attendit qu'elle parte pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sans un bruit, dévoilant un bureau où trônait une grande table en bois sombre. Une bibliothèque recouvrait les murs de la pièce. Le blondinet sortit un mouchoir de sa poche puis se dirigea vers l'imposant fauteuil en cuir. Il passa sa main sur le bois vernit à la recherche d'un quelconque défaut. Rien. Il fit de même avec le dessous du bureau. Il sentit une petite encoche. Accroupit, il ouvrit un petit tiroir caché dans la table.

Un dossier lui tomba dans les mains. Dedans des lignes de chiffres étaient inscrit. Décidé, ledit protozoaire feuilleta le tout à la recherche d'une donnée qu'il comprendrait. Ce n'est que vers les dernières pages que son cœur manqua un battement. Un trombinoscope était agrafé. Des centaines de photos défilèrent devant ses yeux, sous chacune d'elles étaient inscrit un numéro allant de 001 à 700. Certains visages étaient barrés, d'autres entourés de rouge ou de noir. Enfin il releva sur l'une des photos un visage connu.

-Izaya, chuchota-t-il, ébranlé.


	17. Chapter 17

Alex avait eu du mal à dormir. L'excitation et l'appréhension l'avait réveillée toute la nuit. Au premier cri de son réveil elle avait déjà les yeux ouverts, prête pour ce jour. Elle se leva sans attendre et se prépara avec soin pour la cérémonie de lancement. Tout devait être parfait. Ce jour était la concrétisation de mois de travail. Elle peinait à réaliser qu'elle faisait encore partie du projet. La concurrence avait été rude mais elle s'était battue pour rester dans le jeu et échapper aux brasements réguliers du personnel. Elle éprouvait une certaine fierté d'enfiler ses habits d'un blanc immaculé et sa blouse blanche qu'elle chérissait.

Elle se souvint de la première fois qu'elle avait été mise en contact avec le Savant. C'était il y a presque un an. A cette époque elle travaillait en tant qu'assistante pharmaceutique dans un groupe réputé. Cependant sa position ne lui avait jamais convenue. Tous ses collègues la regardaient à peine et elle avait vite pris la place d'un meuble dans le laboratoire. Ce n'était pas l'avenir dont elle avait rêvé après ses huit ans d'années d'études auxquelles elle s'était consacrée corps et âme. Suivre des scientifiques pédants et méprisants à longueur de journée lui avait laissé dans le cœur une frustration et une rage sans nom. Elle n'avait pas été considérée à sa juste valeur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui envoie une lettre.

C'était un jour ordinaire, un jour sans couleur. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle avait pensé. L'enveloppe était en papier kraft brun. Seul la mention « Alexandra Godrin » était tapée en New Time Roman. Méfiante, elle avait préféré mettre des gants pour l'ouvrir au cas où l'aide de la police rentrerai en jeu. Une lettre en papier à grain était tombée sur sa table en verre. Au fur et mesure que ses yeux balayaient les lignes d'encre, sa bouche se détendait sous l'effet de la surprise et de l'excitation.

Deux semaines plus tard elle posait sa lettre de démission. Trois semaines après elle entrait dans l'unité du Savant. Un an plus tard elle y était toujours. Un an plus tard elle allait enfin voir le Déploiement.

Sujet 401 été habillé d'un pantalon en toile noir et un pull tout aussi sombre. Ses cheveux de jais et ses yeux bruns ne faisait que ressortir la pâleur de sa peau.

Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le hall immaculé, séparés en petits groupes. Certains étaient composés d'une vingtaine d'individus tandis que d'autres ne comptaient que cinq sujets. 401 faisait partie du groupe le plus restreint.

Comme à chaque moment clé du programme le Savant fit un discours pour féliciter les troupes et expliquer les directives. Enrobé d'un ton mielleux et d'une pointe d'auto satisfaction, il expliqua que les unités formées avaient chacune un rôle propre dans le programme. Il y avait les Clés, soit ceux qui se chargeraient de rentrer dans les bases de données des institutions pour en extraire les codes, ouvrir les portes, mais aussi surveiller les opérations. Les Abeilles étaient les agents de terrains de l'opération, les soldats. Enfin, les Elites, étaient ceux aux multiples compétences qui prendraient la tête des escouades et planifieraient les opérations.

Pour marquer la fin de la phase de test et le début des opérations, tous les sujets ressurent de nouveaux noms. 401 se renomma Elite 3 ou E3. Il accepta sans sourciller ce changement d'identité, de toute manière il n'en avait pas.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là les pas du shérif tapaient régulièrement sur le parquet du commissariat pendant qu'elle faisait les cent pas. Shizuo la suivait du regard en gardant un chocolat chaud dans sa main.

-…C'est énorme. En-or-me. Il y a eu 709 kidnapping pour cette…secte. 709 ! Et personne ne s'en est rendu compte ?! se maugréera-t-elle (à elle-même).

Shizuo retint une remarque brûlante sur l'incompétence des forces de police qui menaçait de quitter le bord de ses lèvres. Il avait toujours en tête l'interrogatoire douillet du juge Strampez.

Dans les documents perquisitionnés au domicile du suspect, il avait pu apercevoir le visage rond et familier d'un petit garçon. Il s'était alors remémoré ses parents : un père coupable et une mère au caractère bien trempé, loin de pardonner son mari d'avoir failli à son devoir de père.

Il se rappelait aussi les notes griffonnées à côté de la photo de son Némésis : « 5 M ». Pour en savoir la signification Shizuo avait retrouvé Strampez dans sa petite cellule aménagée. Ce dernier avait tout de suite blêmi à la vue du monstre. Le blondinet avait alors su ce que voulait dire ces mystérieuses annotations. La petite secte faisait des paris sur les kidnappés. Cependant malgré les flammes de rage qui sortaient de son nez, le juge n'avait pas voulu expliquer le pourquoi ces paris et avait tout de suite crié à voir son avocat. Il avait fallu quatre policiers pour calmer Shizuo et le faire sortir de la cellule avant qu'il ne blesse le suspect.

Quatre cigarettes plus tard, une octave en moins et un chocolat chaud enfin arraché à cette foutue machine, le blondinet était dans le bureau de la shérif.

Un sentiment d'impuissance lui serrait la gorge et étouffait tous ses propos. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les preuves à éplucher étaient fournies, il allait falloir au moins une semaine pour tirer des informations claires des documents et notre détective en herbe n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Cela fait déjà trois mois qu'il avait quitté l'air frais de la forêt pour ramener ce petit parasite. Les grands espaces lui manquaient, les gens le fatiguaient et finalement il se surprenait à regretter Izaya. Oui c'était un dangereux sociopathe, mais au moins Shizuo savait qu'il était sa cible numéro un. Cette secte, elle, semblait choisir ses victimes au hasard.

Pas si au hasard que ça, se dit-il. Ils n'avaient eu aucun moyen de savoir qu'Izaya allait être dans un camps de bûcherons. A vrai dire, personne ne l'aurait cherché là-bas. Sauf si on l'avait observé bien avant.

Ou sinon il avait été choisi au hasard dans le camp.

Non, quelque chose n'était pas logique, même pour Shizuo. S'ils l'avaient voulu, ils auraient pu prendre Tom ou Jerry, ces deux-là étaient inattentifs, toujours dehors à fumer ou à boire et leur disparition aurait été interprétée comme un abandon de poste. Izaya quant à lui n'était pas une proie facile, Shizuo pouvait le certifier. Ce petit galopin était vif, agile et toujours sur ses gardes. Ils avaient forcément dû l'observer avant de passer à l'acte.

-Les victimes sont choisies, balança Shizuo d'une voix grave, interrompant sans ménagement le monologue de la brune.

-Comment ?

-Je ne sais pas encore comment mais je sais qu'elles le sont.

Il se leva d'un bond nerveux et se dirigea vers les cartons de dossier.

-La réponse ne peut pas être bien loin, bordel, maudit-il tout en ouvrant une boite.

Il s'installa sur le bureau du shérif, celui-là même où la paume de sa main était imprimée à jamais dans le bois, puis empila les dossiers les uns sur les autres pour commencer à les examiner.

-Fait comme chez toi surtout, ironisa la shérif.

Cependant elle en fit fi. Après tout elle n'allait pas arrêter l'élan de son chien de chasse préféré. Ce jeune détective ne cessait de l'impressionner. Se voyant totalement ignorée elle annonça :

-Bon, je te laisse je vais voir les experts pour savoir s'ils ont trouvé quoi que ce soit sur son ordinateur.

-Mmm…

Sur cette réponse fournie, elle s'en alla en fermant la porte de son bureau. Un de ses policiers au visage allongé montra du menton le blondinet et lui dit :

-Ce petit est vachement motivé, mais tu vas voir au bout de trente minutes tu vas récupérer ton bureau tellement ça va l'ennuyer toutes c'te paperasse.

-Je ne crois pas. Ce gamin va trouver une piste j'en suis sure, répondit-elle en l'observant au travers de la vitre.

La nuit était tombée. Le commissariat était vide, et seule la lumière du bureau du shérif éclairait les mèches folles tombant devant ses yeux rouges de fatigue. Il continuait de chercher.


	18. Chapter 18

Notre détective malgré lui, faisait maintenant partie du paysage du commissariat. Tout le monde le connaissait, lui parlait et lui avait déjà offert une cigarette ou un lait chocolaté pour le réconforter. Ce jeune entêté avait impressionné plus d'un policier.

Certains disaient même qu'il allait sûrement être le prochain adjoint au shérif, ce dernier ne s'en offusquait pas il était vieux et pensait beaucoup plus à se retraite qu'à son devoir. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Il avait tout de même fait trente ans de bons et loyaux services.

Mains sur son ventre rebondi, il regardait le jeunot courir à droite et à gauche. Ecrasant des gobelets en plastiques de temps à autres avant de faire des aller retours devant le commissariat pour fumer tout en continuant de griffonner des papiers ou de discuter de temps à autres avec ses pseudo collègues.

L'adjoint admirait le dynamisme de Shizuo. Il lui semblait qu'il lui ressemblait, quand il était plus jeune. Bien que ce ne fut pas le cas. L'adjoint était convaincu qu'il avait eu cette forme et cette force. Pour le moment, il ignorait que notre monstre excellait au lancé de lampadaires sur terrain urbain. L'adjoint eu alors une idée.

Quelques heures plus tard, la shérif vint voir Shizuo. Elle avait une offre malhonnête à lui faire. Puisqu'il passait dorénavant toutes ses journées avec eux, pourquoi ne pas l'engager comme « agent en probation » ?

Shizuo avait haussés les sourcils, ne comprenant pas très bien où elle voulait en venir. Elle lui expliqua alors qu'ils étaient en sous effectifs et que vu ses « capacités », ce dernier avait tiqué sur ce mot, il pourrait être un élément indispensable pour la brigade.

Entêté de nature, il avait d'abords refusé, il n'était là que pour retrouver son Némésis et ainsi sauver l'humanité. Oui, Izaya et son esprit sournois représentait une réelle menace, affirmait-il sans l'ombre d'un doute à qui voulait l'entendre. Safia avait alors fait remarqué que cela ne lui empêcherait pas de suivre ses pistes, et que vu la collaboration qu'elle lui avait offerte, il pouvait bien faire un effort. « En plus ça te fera sortir de ta caverne » avait-elle rajouter avec un ton qui voulait en dire beaucoup.

Même s'il avait bougonné quelques temps, il avait finalement fini par céder.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain il s'était retrouvé à assommer un voleur à l'étalage face à des clients captivés, balancer par la fenêtre un mari trop envahissant et traîner par les pieds un ivrogne jusqu'à chez lui. Cette dernière partie lui avait donner la faible impression de caresser son rêve de barman du bout des doigts.

Sa journée avait été ponctué de « Oh », « mais quel force ! », « Wahou », « Bien joué, petit ! » mais aussi d'un « Vous avez un numéro ? ».

Malgré ses nombreuses réussites, la machine à café refusait toujours de coopérer, elle semblait être la seule à lui résister. Un peu comme Izaya. Il en fallut peu pour que Shizuo se représente cette machine comme était l'incarnation de son ennemie.

Il décida de l'appeler ainsi. Ignorant alors qu'il faisait revivre un prénom oublié de son propriétaire même.

E3 était debout en train d'étudier les plans d'un bâtiment. Ses Abeilles étaient derrières attendant ses ordres. Non loin de là, les Clés les observaient tout en analysant les codes et les portes à débloquer pour réussir la mission.

Déjà, les Clés ne leur semblaient plus avoir de corps pour eux, elles n'étaient que des voix aux creux de leurs oreilles. De même qu'ils n'étaient plus que des points et des personnages sur les écrans des dîtes Clés.

Créer des liens dans l'équipe était inutile, de tout manière aucun d'entre eux n'étaient n'en étaient capables. Autant ne pas perdre de temps et être efficace. Après tout, le Savant attendait des résultats d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Stratège, E3 construit doucement son plan. Il fallait qu'il soit parfait. Il fallait qu'il prévoie toutes les situations possibles d'échecs pour mieux les appréhender et savoir les contrer. Rien de pire qu'un groupe confus et immobile face à un complication.

Après de longues minutes de silence, il donna ses directives d'un ton rapide, sans se donner la peine de se retourner vers ses Abeilles qui écoutaient leur Elite en enregistrant attentivement ses ordres.

A l'étage, les Clés aussi écoutaient et commencèrent à mettre en application ce que l'Elite dictait.

Aucun ne le contestaient, aucun ne le ferait. Ce n'était pas leur fonction.

Ils attendirent le soir pour que les unités de terrain se préparent. En rang et en silence, ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Comme il l'avait demandé, leurs tenues les attendaient. Pantalon en toile noire, veste similaire, chaussures militaires et un masque noir. Le masque de l'Elite était le seul à posséder un signe distinctif : une croix blanche sur l'œil droit. A côté de l'uniforme reposaient différents calibres, quelques grenades à gaz et des armes blanches. Il fallait être paré à toutes éventualités.

Grâce aux Clés ils n'eurent aucun mal à rentrer dans le bâtiment. Tout le système avait été discrètement piraté, sans surprise. Si les Clés étaient toujours en vies, c'est parce qu'elles étaient compétentes. Le Programme ne pouvait pas se permettre de trainer des poids morts. L'Entrainement avait porté ses fruits et seuls les meilleures recrues étaient encore en vie.

Cependant, chacune d'elles avait une pilule de cyanure, personne ne devait rien savoir des opérations en cours, de leurs fonctionnements et surtout du Savant. S'ils jamais ils étaient attrapés, ils devaient la croquer et l'avaler. Aucun sujet n'avait moufté à cette annonce. Ils avaient à peine conscience de la valeur de leur vie, de ce fait la mort n'avait pas beaucoup de signification pour eux. C'était un ordre parmi d'autre.

D'un geste de la tête il ordonna à son équipe de faire le tour. Suivant les dernières indications ils n'y avaient que deux gardes en face de la salle des coffres. Cependant, mieux valait vérifier.

Il se mit en position au premier étage. Il sortit de son sac plusieurs éléments et commença à les assemblé d'un geste précis et rapide. Quand il eut fini, il s'allongea et régla son viseur.

-Cible en vue.

-Reçu, dit une voix neutre dans son oreillette.

-En attente de confirmation.

Six secondes passèrent puis son oreillette grésilla :

-Confirmation accordée.

Il tira.

Le premier gardien s'écroula d'une balle dans la tête dans un bruit étouffé. Le deuxième eut à peine le temps de comprendre, que déjà son cœur était silencieusement transpercé.

-Cibles éliminées.

-Bien reçu, E3.

Il replia son matériel puis s'avança vers la salle

Il posa un petit boitier en face du digicode quand une Clé lui annonça un élément perturbateur dans le couloir de droite. E3 s'enfonça dans l'ombre à attendit qu'il soit à sa hauteur pour l'égorger sans un bruit, tête en direction du mur le plus proche. Aucune flaque ne devait entravée la porte sous peine de laisser une marque de ses bottes.

Il attendit patiemment que le garde se noie dans son sang avant de le laisser tomber face contre sol.

-Elément perturbateur supprimé.

-Bien reçu.

-Amenez quatre Abeilles.

Deux minutes plus tard quatre formes noires l'entourait. Le boitier émit un clignotement vert puis la salle des coffres se déverrouilla.

Ils la vidèrent en cinq minutes.

Une minute plus tard ils étaient dans un fourgon banalisé noir.

La mission avait durée moins de vingt minutes.


	19. Chapter 19

L'air vint lui chatouiller le visage. Les rayons de lumières traversaient les feuilles des arbres, donnant à la forêt un air paisible. Il était habillé d'une simple paire de jeans et d'une chemise à carreaux. Il admirait le paysage et la nature.

Il se sentait bien. Heureux. Détendu.

Cela aurait pu continuer ainsi s'il n'y avait pas eu ce bruit artificiel et assourdissant.

Il se leva et commença à chercher son origine, énervé. Plus il s'en approchait plus le paysage devenait flou, jusqu'à laisser place au noir le plus complet.

Shizuo ouvrit un œil, agacé. Son réveil lui annonçait en chiffres rouges qu'il était six heures du matin. Cependant celui-ci n'était pas la source de cette alarme insupportable.

Il attrapa son portable dans un grognement et décrocha.

-Quoi ? coassa-t-il.

-On se réveille, le bleu. Viens nous rejoindre tout de suite. Je t'ai envoyé l'adresse par message.

-Shérif, il est six heures du mat'.

-Le crime ne dort jamais.

Sur cette réplique de série B, elle raccrocha.

Il la retrouva une demie heure plus tard. Un petit officier qui semblait en admiration devant lui se précipita pour lui apporter un lait chocolaté.

Shizuo lui arracha des mains et le bu d'une traite avant de le remercier d'un hochement de tête. Il n'était pas très matinal.

Il présenta sa petite carte d'« agent en probation » en grimaçant. On le laissa passer sous les cordages.

Safia était en grande discussion avec un homme riche. Du moins, c'est ce que Shizuo avait déduit de son costume trois pièces impeccable et de sa montre en or.

La Shérif l'aperçu du coin de l'œil et lui fit signe de venir.

-Shizuo, laisse-moi te présenter Monsieur Giboul, directeur régional de Banque HSQ.

Le directeur pris l'agent en probation pour un vrai flic. Ce dernier avait en effet adopté ce style négligé et grognons des gars de la crim'. Il est vrai que « adopté » était un grand mot, Shizo avait toujours était grognon, mais il l'était particulièrement le matin à six heure quand un braquage de banque le tirait d'un rêve paisible.

-Enchanté, marmonna-t-il.

-Je me fout de connaître toute la brigade, trouvez-moi le responsable ! Que suis-je censé dire à mes clients ?

-La vérité pour une fois.

Le directeur le fusilla du regard. C'était pour ce genre de commentaires qu'il détestait les enquêteurs. L'intéressé haussa les épaules et ajouta :

-Je vais voir la salle des coffres.

-Demande aux légistes de te passer une tenue.

Notre enquêteur s'exécuta sans ciller. Ses tripes se contractaient à un rythme beaucoup trop irrégulier pour le laisser de marbre. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait.

En venant, il avait pensé qu'il n'avait à faire qu'à un braquage. Cependant si les légistes étaient là ce n'était pas bon signe. Et en y repensant il était passé devant des sacs en plastiques noirs en arrivant.

Il enfila sa combinaison, mit une charlotte et d'un pas plastifié il s'approcha de la salle des coffres. Il faillit tomber en évitant un petit panneau jaune sur son passage. Derrière ce dernier, pleins de fils rouges se rejoignait sur un pique en fer.

-C'est quoi ce bordel encore ?

Il fouilla instinctivement ses poches pour se griller une cigarette puis se rappela qu'il était interdit de fumer sur la scène de crime.

Un astronaute tout en plastique vêtu vint le rejoindre avec un grand sourire. Il avait sûrement une trentaine d'année mais ses lunettes rondes lui écarquillaient les yeux ce qui lui donnait un regard trop émerveillé pour être vieux.

-Ca, inspecteur, …

-Agent en probation.

-…agent en probation, ça c'est un moment pour déterminer ou le garde se tenait quand il a été égorgé. Suivant les impacts de sang on peut même déterminer les mouvements de son corps ! Fascinant, non ? On a aussi procédé de cette manière sur l'autre victime, tuée par balle cette fois.

Shizuo ne semblait pas partagé cet avis.

-Et quelles sont les conclusions ?

-Pour l'instant l'hypothèse émie est qu'il a été égorgé de droite à gauche et que son corps a été jeté sur le côté gauche de son agresseur, sûrement pour éviter de salir le coffre.

L'agent en probation plissa des yeux. Il y avait un détail qui le dérangeait. Qui le démangeait même. Il essaya de dessiner dans son petit carnet la scène décrite par l'expert, si dessiner est le mot exact pour décrire les petits bâtons et les gribouillis qu'il avait allongé sur le calpin.

Il se dirigea vers la salle des coffres. Vide. Propre. On aurait dit qu'elle venait tout juste d'être installée. Les étagères brillaient et le sol semblait impeccable.

-Aucun indice j'imagine.

-Aucun indice est déjà un indice, agent, lui répondit l'expert qui l'avait suivi.

-En probation, corrigea-t-il automatiquement

Shizuo leva les yeux aux ciels. Fallait-il qu'il se dégotte un pot de colle à six heures du matin sur une scène de meurtre et de cambriolage.

Dans les sous-sols d'un grand immeuble en verres, le Professeur félicitait l'unité Oméga pour son travail impeccable.

-…Cependant vous auriez pu éviter un mort.

-Il n'était pas prévu, les Abeilles ne l'avaient pas sentient.

Il parut contrarié.

-Je tâcherait de les améliorer dans ce cas. Bon travail quand même.

L'unité s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand le Professeur lança :

-E3 ? Reste, s'il te plait.

Les autres quittèrent la salle et les laissèrent seuls.

Encore vêtue de sa tenue de raid, E3 se tint debout, droit comme un piquet devant son supérieur.

-J'ai une mission pour toi.

-Donnez-moi les ordres et l'unité fera.

-Non, juste toi cette fois.

E3 ne parut pas du monde surpris. Il enregistra la nouvelle comme les autres. Telle une machine.

-Il y a un détail qui me fâche.

Le professeur se leva et commença à faire les cent pas devant E3 qui ne bougea pas d'un poil

-Vois-tu, le Cercle n'a pas encore été découvert cependant un de ses membres a été appréhendé par la police et connaissant l'individu, j'ai bien peur qu'il parle s'il en voit l'intérêt. Il faudrait le réduire au silence.

Il ouvrit un tiroir et sortit un dossier.

-Toutes les informations dont tu as besoin sont ici. Je compte sur toi.


	20. Chapter 20

Strampez se reposait sur un fauteuil de cuir bon marché. Il avait accepté de plaider coupable aux accusations de corruption mais il restait silencieux sur les étranges dossiers retrouvés à son domicile. Pourtant les photos de nombreuses personnes disparues y figuraient. Certaines semblaient venir de pays étrangers et quand on l'interrogeait dessus, il se refugiait dans une tour de silence.

Il ne comptait rien révéler, les sommes en jeu étaient trop importantes et son compte aux Bahamas était encore actif.

Il posa le journal et se leva pour se resservir un verre. Sur la première page du journal, une photo mettait en scène un monument au milieu de bandes jaunes et de voitures aux vitres teintées. S'il avait pris la peine de s'attarder dessus, il y aurait aperçu une tignasse blonde au fond à droite. Cependant, il ne se préoccupait plus du jeune nouveau de la police locale. Il devait vérifier s'il avait eu son dû.

Il monta dans sa chambre et jeta un regard autour de lui avant de sortir une mallette noire de sous le lit. Il éternua une fois avant de l'ouvrir à cause de la poussière.

C'était son avocat qui la lui avait discrètement ramenée. Après cinq visites de ce dernier, les policiers ne le fouillaient plus. Il lui avait promis une partie de la somme qu'il gagnerait et ce dernier avait été plus que d'accord pour lui fournir le matériel nécessaire.

Il sortit un ordinateur épais et une petite antenne avant de les relier ensemble et les brancher à une batterie externe comme Coolman leur avait expliqué. « Le meilleur moyen de couvrir vos arrières » lui avait-il dit. Et Strampez avait bien besoin de les couvrir.

Un peu essoufflé par l'effort et son surpoids, il entra ses codes et se connecta comme il le fallait. Au bout de la ville un petit voyant rouge s'alluma. E3 ouvrit un œil et se redressa pour atteindre l'ordinateur. Il devait agir vite.

Strampez grogna quand il lut la petite notification que lui avait envoyé Q.I. « Pour plus de sécurité et de discrétions, les virements s'effectueront dans une semaine. ». Son procès avait lieu dans trois semaine. Il espérait pouvoir s'évaporer à temps, lui et sa famille, ne pas finir derrière les barreaux. Coolman avait affirmé qu'en cas de contre-temps, ils avaient mis à disposition des planques. Strampez comptait bien dessus, surtout que le jeune cadre arrogant leur avait ri au nez quand il lui avait demandé si elles étaient vraiment fiables. « On ne peut pas plus fiable. » Il y a trois jours il avait envoyé une demande pour y accéder. Q.I avait traité sa demande et l'avait accepté en ne lui envoyant pas plus que précisions qu'un simple « Demande acceptée ».

Parfois il se demandait si tout le système n'avait pas été automatisé et s'il y avait vraiment des personnes qui traitaient les demandes et rédigeaient les messages. Q.I était une machine tellement bien huilée qu'il était difficile de lui donner un visage humain. D'ailleurs le visage de cette organisation restait aussi mystérieux qu'elle. Personne n'avait eu l'honneur de rencontrer le Savant.

Il éteignit l'ordinateur et démonta la petite installation avant de la remettre en place dans la valise sous le lit.

Dans les sous-sols de l'opération, E3 choisissait une arme.

Deux jours plus tard, Shizuo était devant la porte de la famille Strampez pour annoncer à sa famille que le juge avait était tué d'une balle dans la tête.

-Cette affaire est incompréhensible. On a à peine assez d'éléments pour comprendre à quoi on a à faire.

Le bleu se pinça l'arête du nez, fatigué.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à dormir et la mort de Strampez l'avait plus affecté que ce qu'il voulait avouer.

C'était les flics en planque qui l'avaient retrouvé allongé sur le flan, la cervelle explosée contre les murs. Il n'y avait eu aucun bruit, et l'analyse, pour une fois rapide, de la balle avait déduit l'utilisation d'un silencieux de calibre 45.

Il n'y avait aucune empreinte, aucune fibre, aucun fluide organique. Comme si un fantôme était venu l'exécuter et s'était aussi évaporé.

Comme la scène ressemblait bel et bien à une exécution.

Dès que Shizuo avait franchi le seuil de la chambre, il avait tout de suite compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Strampez était agenouillé quand son agresseur lui avait logé la balle dans sa tempe. Des coulées de larmes étaient encore visibles quand ils avaient amené le corps à la morgue.

-Je sais, Sherif.

Et pourtant dans son ventre il sentait qu'encore une fois tout cela était relié à la disparition d'Izaya. Qu'il y avait un lien avec ce dernier. C'était comme si son Némésis lui soufflait constamment dans le cou en espérant le rendre fou.

Strampez avait été arrêté dans une affaire de corruption. Ce dernier était vénal jusqu'au cou, néanmoins il y avait autre chose que l'argent dans cette affaire. Les chiffres griffonnés dans les dossiers étaient sûrement des sommes, mais de quelle sorte? L'évaluation de la vie de l'individu ? Et si oui, comment faisait-il pour l'évaluer et pour l'estimer ?

Derrière ces petites mosaïques de visages et de chiffres il y avait un logique froide et imparable qui tordait les entrailles de Shizuo.

Il avait trop de question et ne savait pas comment les organiser, de plus avec les évènements de ces derniers jours il n'en avait pas eu le temps.

Un braquage. Deux meurtres de circonstances. Une exécution.

-La presse va nous épingler, soupira sa supérieure.

-C'est forcément lié au braquage.

-Pour l'instant aucun élément le prouve.

Il la regarda longuement dans les yeux.

-Tu as sûrement raison mais essaye de garder la tête froide et ne pas mettre tous les œufs dans le même panier. On connait tous ton obsession pour les disparitions et tu as déjà réussi à attirer les foudres de mes adjoints quand tu leur as violemment reproché leur aveuglement.

-C'est évident que les disparitions, le braquage et le meurtre de ce pauvre vieux sont liés !

Il sentit la colère de nouveau poindre en lui, une sensation beaucoup trop familière ces derniers temps.

-Tu n'as pas de preuve, Shizuo.

Il leva ses yeux cernés au ciel. C'était un dialogue de sourd.

Elle essaya de le calmer, ils étaient dans la morgue et son nouveau poulain n'était pas connu comme étant le plus délicat de ses éléments.

-Ecoute, je ne dis pas que tu as tort. Je veux juste que tu m'apportes de quoi soutenir tes arguments, tu comprends ?

Il ne répondit pas et tourna les talons en sortant une cigarette de sa poche, il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Il vagabonda un moment dans les rues. Marcher, l'aider à rester calme. Oui, il la comprenait, mais rester là à avertir tout le monde sans rien pouvoir faire le rendait fou. Cependant, elle avait raison, il n'avait aucune preuve. Aucune putain de preuve. Juste une impression constante d'être au bord du précipice. _Il est peut-être temps de sauter dedans_.


End file.
